


Kummallinen juttu

by toyhto



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Getting Together, M/M, Pehmo-PWP, Smut
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: ”Ehdotan suutelemista”, Sherlock sanoo, ”mutta jos olet sitä vastaan, uskon että voimme ohittaa sen.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Olen niin Johnlock-fiiliksissä että pakahdun, ei kun siis tässä juuri ennen neloskauden alkua olen fiilistellyt aika lailla näitä kahta ja niissä fiiliksissä halusin kirjoittaa tämän tarinan. Kutsun tätä pehmo-PWP:ksi mutta kyllä tässä myös puhutaan seksistä.
> 
> Tämä tarina sijoittuu heti ihan ensimmäisen Sherlock-jakson perään.

”Emme me ole – ”  
  
”Paistettua tofua ja cashew-pähkinöitä hapanimeläkastikkeessa”, Sherlock sanoo, ”kaksi kertaa. Ja paljon lautasliinoja.”  
  
John hengittää syvään. Poika kassalla sanoo hinnan ja Sherlock kyllä vilkaisee häntä, mutta ilmeisesti hänen naamansa kertoo saman tien, että paistettu tofu ja cashew-pähkinät käyvät oikein hyvin. Ei hän sen takia työnnä käsiä syvemmälle taskuihin ja vaihda painoa jalalta toiselle.  
  
”Viisitoista minuuttia”, Sherlock sanoo ja kääntyy ympäri.  
  
He istuvat nurkkapöytään. John painaa kämmenet pöytää vasten: ei vapinaa, ei mitään mikä kertoisi hänen juuri tappaneen miehen. Polvi tuntuu paremmalta kuin kertaakaan Afganistanista paluun jälkeen. Adrenaliini on haihtunut kehosta ja hän on väsynyt ja nälkäinen, mutta muuten hän on täysin kunnossa. Hän joutuu puristamaan sormet nyrkkiin vasta sitten kun muistaa, kuinka poika tiskin takana iski Sherlockille silmää.  
  
Ehkä ei pitäisi sanoa mitään. ”Sherlock. Myyjä tuntui jotenkin kuvittelevan, että – ”  
  
”Hänen isoäitinsä ryösti postin”, Sherlock sanoo ja katsoo häntä suoraan silmiin. ”Poliisi piti mummoa kahjona ja halusi pistää vanhainkotiin. Todistin että hän teki sen täysin järjissään.”  
  
”Ahaa”, John sanoo ja laskee katseensa omiin sormiinsa. Hänen pitäisi saada se sanottua. Hän on aikuinen mies, kyllä hän pystyy sanomaan, että pojan huoleton oletus teki hänelle hieman kiusaantuneen olon. Sherlock kuitenkin suoristautuu tuolinselkää vasten ja nojaa taaksepäin ja John puristaa huulet kiinni. Ehkä Sherlock pitää häntä kummallisena, jos hän sanoo asiasta, tai epätavallisen herkkänä, tai kuvittelee että hän yrittää todistella jotain. Hän raapii korvaansa, ja Sherlock kertoo hänelle matalalla äänellä, mitä muut asiakkaat tekevät työkseen ja kuka on eronnut viime viikolla.  
  
Varmasti hän tottuu tähän kaikkeen. Ase on yhä takin sisätaskussa. Kun hän nojaa taaksepäin, tuttu paino osuu rintalastan päälle. Hän nielaisee ja yrittää rentoutua. Hänellä on parempi olo kuin aikoihin. Hänellä oli tänään hauskempaa kuin aikoihin. Sherlock nostaa kauluksia pystyyn ja tuijottaa muita asiakkaita yksi kerrallaan silmät kapeina, mutta kyllä John tottuu siihen.  
  
Hetken päästä poika ojentaa hänelle ruuat tiskin yli ja toivottaa mukavaa yötä. Hän avaa suunsa mutta ei osaa sanoa mitään. Luultavasti hän vain kuvittelee. Sherlock ei edes katso häntä, kiittää vain poikaa ja kävelee suoraan ulos ravintolasta. Hän seuraa miestä kadulle ja tajuaa, että on alkanut sataa.  
  
Hän istuu ruuat sylissään taksin takapenkillä, huolellisesti omalla puolellaan. Sherlock puhuu tapauksesta, mutta hän ei taida enää aivan kuunnella. Jalat tuntuvat raskailta mutta polvi on edelleen vakaa. Hän pitää käsiään reisien päällä ja muistaa miltä liipaisin tuntui. Hänessä on varmaankin jotain vikaa. Tänä yönä hän nukkuu todennäköisesti paremmin kuin aikoihin.  
  
”Se on normaalia”, Sherlock sanoo.  
  
John hätkähtää. ”Anteeksi kuinka?”  
  
”Aivosi tottuivat sotaan.” Sherlock vilkaisee häntä, ja hän kääntää katseensa ulos ikkunasta. Kadut ovat hiljaisia ja märkä asfaltti kiiltää lamppujen valossa. Hänen oikea kätensä vapisee aivan vähän.  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoo, ”niin kai.”  
  
”Älä huolehdi siitä”, Sherlock sanoo. ”Olemme perillä.”  
  
Hän nielaisee. Taksi pysähtyy Baker Street 221B:n eteen ja Sherlock ehtii kääntyä katsomaan häntä, ennen kuin hän kömpii miehen perässä ulos taksista. Polven pitäisi oikutella mutta mitään ei tapahdu. Hän seuraa Sherlockia raput ylös ja jää sitten ovensuuhun seisomaan. Sherlock ottaa ruokapussit häneltä ja vie ne keittiön pöydälle, jolla ei suoraan sanottuna kannattaisi pitää mitään syötäväksi tarkoitettua ainakaan ennen perusteellista siivousta.  
  
”John.”  
  
”Niin?” hän kysyy ja potkaisee kengät pois jalasta.  
  
”Sinua vaivaa jokin.”  
  
Hän avaa suunsa ja sulkee sen sitten uudestaan. Sherlock tuijottaa keskittyneen näköisenä valkoista paperipussia.  
  
”Et järkyttynyt tappamisesta”, Sherlock sanoo, ”ja kenties olet hieman järkyttynyt siitä, ettet järkyttynyt siitä, mutta sinua vaivaa jokin muukin.”  
  
Hän painaa silmänsä kiinni aivan pieneksi hetkeksi. Kun hän avaa ne, Sherlock katsoo suoraan häneen. _Saamari, John_ , hän sanoo itselleen, _sinä olet aikuinen mies. Ryhdistäydy nyt._  
  
”Se poika.”  
  
Sherlockin kulmakarvat kurtistuvat. ”Kuka?”  
  
”Se poika kiinalaisessa”, hän tarkentaa. Sherlock tajuaa varmasti, että hän on hermostunut. Silti hän vaihtaa painoa jalalta toiselle ja työntää käsiä selän taakse. ”Hän luuli että me olemme… että meillä on…”  
  
”Ahaa”, Sherlock sanoo, irrottaa katseensa hänestä ja työntää haarukan takaisin paperipussiin. ”Hän luuli että harrastamme seksiä.”  
  
John nielaisee. ”Niin. Sitä minä tarkoitin.”  
  
”Pahastuit siitä.”  
  
”En”, hän sanoo, ”tai siis, toivoisin että olisimme korjanneet asian, tai ainakin – ”  
  
Sherlock kääntyy katsomaan häntä ja häneltä jää lause kesken. Hän työntää hartioita taakse ennen kuin edes tajuaa tekevänsä niin, hemmetin refleksit. Tämä on naurettavaa. Sherlock Holmes on ehkä nero, mutta siitä huolimatta hänen ei pitäisi hermoilla tällä tavalla vain siksi, että mies tuijottaa häntä kuin yrittäisi nähdä hänen lävitseen. Ehkä hänen pitäisi syyttää äkillistä pahoinvointia ja paeta yläkerran makuuhuoneeseen. Hän avaa suunsa, mutta Sherlockin silmät muuttuvat kapeammiksi. John onnistuu saamaan aikaan lähinnä jonkinlaisen yskähdyksen.  
  
”Korjata asian? Halusit siis kertoa myyjälle, että emme harrasta seksiä?”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoo hyvin ohuella äänellä.  
  
”Jos yrittäisin korjata kaikki ihmisten väärät johtopäätökset, en ehtisi tehdä mitään muuta”, Sherlock sanoo. ”Se on tosin loistava harrastus.”  
  
”Selvä. Ei sen niin väliä. Sherlock, minä… en olekaan kovin nälkäinen. Jos vain menisin nukkumaan – ”  
  
”Verensokerisi on niin alhaalla, että katseesi tarkentuu sekunnin kolmasosan myöhässä. Sinua vaivaa edelleen jokin. Se seksiasiako?”  
  
”Helvetti”, hän sanoo ennen kuin ehtii estää itseään. ”Voisitko lakata puhumasta seksistä?”  
  
Sherlockin silmät kaventuvat taas. ”Miksi? Hermostuttaako se sinua?”  
  
”Kyllä”, hän sanoo ja koettaa hengittää syvään, _keskity, Watson, keskity_ , ”ei, ei tietenkään hermostuta! Minä vain… en halua puhua siitä sinun kanssasi, joten jos voisit lakata toistamasta sitä sanaa – ”  
  
”Seksiä?” Sherlock kohauttaa olkapäitään ja kääntää, _luojan kiitos_ , katseensa takaisin ruokaan. ”Syö jotain. Muuten sinusta ei ole mitään hyötyä aamulla.”  
  
John ei halua kuulla, millä tavalla hänestä pitäisi olla hyötyä aamulla. Hän suoristaa selkänsä ja ottaa muutaman rauhallisen hengenvedon. Kyllä hän selviää tästä. Sherlock näyttää nyt keskittyvän tofuun eikä edes vilkaise häntä, kun hän ottaa yhden paperipusseista ja kävelee sen ja haarukan kanssa nojatuolin luo.  
  
Hän ehtii syödä melkein kaiken, ennen kuin Sherlock puhuu seuraavan kerran.  
  
”Se kyllä sopii minulle”, Sherlock sanoo, ja John joutuu yskimään muutaman kerran saadakseen tofunpalasen pois kurkusta.  
  
”Anteeksi?” Mistä he ovat puhuneet? Eikö hän kuunnellut?  
  
”Seksi”, Sherlock sanoo.  
  
John yrittää irrottaa puristusotteensa haarukasta. Hänellä on hieman hutera olo ja samalla kaikki kehon lihakset tuntuvat yhtäkkiä jännittyneen. Selän takaa kuuluu askeleita, mutta Sherlock ei sentään kävele häntä kohti vaan pysyy keittiössä. Hän yrittää hengittää, mutta se on vaikeaa.  
  
”Sherlock”, hän sanoo, ”se ei ole minun juttuni.”  
  
”Niinkö?”  
  
”Tai siis”, hän jatkaa ja puree itseään huuleen, ”naisten kanssa, totta kai, mutta minä en… pidä miehistä.”  
  
”Niinkö?” Sherlock kysyy aivan yhtä yllättyneellä äänellä.  
  
John kääntyy kurkistamaan selkänojan yli. Sherlock nojaa keittiön työtasoon ja syö katsomatta häneen. Mies ei vaikuta hämmentyneeltä, loukkaantuneelta tai kiusaantuneelta. Johnin kädet ovat alkaneet hiota eikä housuihin pyyhkiminen auta.  
  
”Luulit että pidän miehistä”, hän sanoo hitaasti, vaikka varmasti olisi parempi lopettaa tämä keskustelu nyt heti ja mennä nukkumaan.  
  
”Päättelin että pidät molemmista. Kenties erehdyin.”  
  
”Niin erehdyit”, hän vahvistaa ja painaa niskansa kiinni selkänojaan. _Luoja._ Sydän hakkaa edelleen liian kovaa. Ainakin hän on nyt sanonut aivan suoraan ettei ole kiinnostunut. He voivat palata takaisin normaaliin, mikä ei vaikuta olevan kovin _normaalia_ , mutta mitäpä tuosta, kuolemanpelko ilmeisesti tekee hyvää hänen polvelleen ja hermoilleen. Hän varmasti unohtaa pian, että -  
  
”Sinä sanoit että sinulle sopii”, hän sanoo ja joutuu taas yskimään.  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Seksi”, hän sanoo. _Luojan kiitos_ Sherlock pysyy edelleen keittiössä, koska hän ei todellakaan halua nähdä miestä juuri nyt. Hänen kasvonsa ovat varmasti tulipunaiset. Hänen äänensä kuulostaa ohuelta ja käheältä ja toivottoman hermostuneelta.  
  
”Ahaa”, Sherlock sanoo ja kävelee muutamalla pitkällä askeleella hänen nojatuolinsa vierelle. Hän painaa kämmenensä leukaa vasten ja kääntää katseensa päinvastaiseen suuntaan. ”Niin. Mutta ilmaisit äsken, ettet ole halukas.”  
  
”Sanoit että haluaisit harrastaa seksiä”, John sanoo, ”minun kanssani.”  
  
” _Haluta_ on vahva sana”, Sherlock sanoo, ”mutta arvioni mukaan se soveltuu hyvin tähän tilanteeseen.”  
  
”Minun kanssani”, John toistaa. Hänen äänensä luultavasti katoaa pian olemattomiin. ”Sinä haluaisit mennä sänkyyn minun kanssani.”  
  
”Uskon että se tuli jo selväksi”, Sherlock sanoo ja istuutuu tuolille häntä vastapäätä, paskiainen. Hän puristaa kämmenet polviin. Väsymys on kadonnut ja tilalle on tullut jotain muuta.  
  
”Mutta sinä olet – ” hän aloittaa ja yrittää olla katsomatta Sherlockia, mutta mies tuijottaa suoraan häneen ja on mahdotonta saada silmiään irti, ” – käytännöllisesti katsoen nero. Tai ainakin hyvin erityislaatuinen poikkeus. Olen varma että voisit saada… voisit saada…”  
  
”Voisin saada?” Sherlock kysyy ja painaa sormenpäät yhteen leuan alla.  
  
”Kenet vain”, hän toistaa melkein hengästyneenä.  
  
”Näyttää vahvasti siltä etten saa sinua”, Sherlock huomauttaa, ”ainakaan tänä iltana.”  
  
” _Luoja_ ”, hän mutisee, ja Sherlockin silmät kaventuvat hiukan. Tämä on älytöntä, aivan älytöntä, hänen olisi pitänyt lopettaa tämä keskustelu jo kauan sitten. Hän on kuitenkin juuri juossut ensimmäistä kertaa sen jälkeen, kun se luoti meni hänen olkavartensa läpi ja hänen polvensa jähmettyi sen mukana. Siitä tämä johtuu. Hän on helpottunut ja yllättynyt ja kaiken kaikkiaan melko sekaisin. Ja varmasti sekin vaikuttaa, että hän ei ole ollut kenenkään kanssa kuukausiin. Hän on kuitenkin vain mies, ja sitä paitsi Sherlock tuijottaa häntä yhä ja nostaa toisen polven toisen päälle.  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo, ja hän vetää hitaasti katseensa takaisin miehen kasvoihin.  
  
”Niin?” hän onnistuu kysymään.  
  
”Oletko aivan varma?”  
  
”Olen”, hän nyökkää, ”ehdottomasti olen.”  
  
”Olen hämmentynyt”, Sherlock sanoo tasaisella, matalalla äänellä. ”Eleesi vaikuttavat siltä, että haluaisit harrastaa seksiä.”  
  
John puree hampaansa kiinni alahuuleen ja hengittää syvään. ”Haluatko sinä? Todella? Tarkoitan siis… _haluatko_ sinä? Et vaikuta kovin… innokkaalta.”  
  
”Voin olla innokas, jos se ilahduttaa sinua”, Sherlock sanoo ja hän nielaisee. _Luoja._ ”Mutta jos haluat kuulla tarkemman arvion, niin sanoisin, että innostukseni on tasoa kahdeksan.”  
  
”Kahdeksan.”  
  
”Asteikolla yhdestä kymmeneen.”  
  
” _Kahdeksan?”  
_  
”Onko sinulla vaikeuksia asteikon kanssa?” Sherlock kysyy, kulmakarvat painuvat alemmas. ”Kahdeksan tarkoittaa kutakuinkin sitä, että olen valmis näkemään jonkin verran vaivaa asian eteen. Ja jos et todella halua, luultavasti hoidan homman itse ennen nukkumaanmenoa.”  
  
”Hoidat homman – ”  
  
”Varmasti ymmärsit ilmauksen”, Sherlock sanoo ja nojaa sitten häntä kohti, ”John?”  
  
”Kyllä”, hän sanoo. Hänen äänestään ei ole enää juuri mitään jäljellä. ”Ymmärsin oikein hyvin. Mutta… mutta…”  
  
”Niin?” Sherlock kysyy ja vaihtaa asentoa tuolilla. ”Kysy vain. Vaikuttaa siltä että olet niitä ihmisiä, jotka eivät voi harrastaa seksiä puhumatta siitä ensin, niin että anna tulla.”  
  
”En minä aio – ” hän aloittaa ja huokaisee sitten syvään, hän on sanonut sen jo, varmasti Sherlock tajuaa ettei mitään sellaista tapahdu tänään. Ikinä. ”Ajattelin vain että… että hoidat siis homman… koska minä en… Johtuuko se siis minusta?”  
  
”En ymmärrä kysymystä”, Sherlock sanoo ja haukottelee. ”Ole ystävällinen ja yritä puhua vähemmän epäselvästi.”  
  
Hän nyökkää. ”Haluatko… _olla_ nimenomaan minun kanssani? Vai voisinko minä olla kuka vain?”  
  
Sherlockin silmät laajentuvat. ”Olen hieman loukkaantunut, John.”  
  
”Mitä? Miksi? En minä… helvetti, en minä tarkoittanut sitä niin. Olen pahoillani. Olen oikeasti pahoillani.”  
  
”Hyvä on”, Sherlock sanoo ja nuolaisee alahuultaan, eikä John tiedä minkä takia hän pisti sen merkille, _luoja,_ on aivan liian myöhä ja hänen pitäisi jo olla nukkumassa. ”En harrastaisi seksiä kenen tahansa kanssa. Luultavasti en tänä iltana tekisi sitä kenenkään muun kanssa riippumatta siitä, kenen seurassa olisin.”  
  
”Ei sinun tarvitse – ” John sanoo ja puree sitten itseään kieleen. ”Mitä sinä sanoit?”  
  
”Tällaisten asioiden virhemarginaali on aika suuri”, Sherlock sanoo, ”mutta kaikkien tapaamieni ihmisten perusteella voin sanoa noin yhdeksänkymmenen prosentin varmuudella, että jos olisin kenen tahansa muun seurassa, menisin suoraan nukkumaan.”  
  
John avaa suunsa. Sherlock tuijottaa häntä, mutta nyt miehen katse ei ole aivan yhtä vakaa kuin ennen vaan silmät näyttävät etsivän jotain hänen kasvoiltaan. Hänen suustaan tulee ulos pelkkä epämääräinen yskähdys. Sherlock nojautuu kauemmas hänestä ja asettaa kätensä oikean reiden päälle kummallisen huolellisella eleellä, ja hänen sykkeensä on varmasti epäterveellisen korkea. Vasen jalka on alkanut täristä. Hän ei voi harkita tätä, ei vain voi, mutta silti hän harkitsee.  
  
”Jos tekisimme jotain”, hän sanoo, ”olisiko se vain yhden kerran juttu?”  
  
”Jos haluat”, Sherlock sanoo hitaasti  
  
”Jos haluan? Jos haluaisin… enemmän, sinä olisit valmis…”  
  
”Ehkä”, Sherlock sanoo ja puraisee alahuultaan. John yrittää kovasti olla tuijottamatta ja epäonnistuu. ”En voi sanoa varmasti niin kauan kun tilanne on hypoteettinen.”  
  
”Sinä pidät minusta”, hän sanoo, ja uskomatonta kyllä, hänen äänensä on löytänyt taas tavanomaisen sävelkorkeutensa.  
  
”Ammuit juuri rikollisen naamani edestä”, Sherlock sanoo. ”On melko ilmeistä, että pidän sinusta.”  
  
”Minäkin pidän sinusta”, hän sanoo ja puristaa sitten sormet lujasti kiinni käsinojiin, ”tai siis tarkoitan että sellaisella normaalilla tavalla pidän sinusta, mutta sinä haluaisit siis… haluaisit olla minun kanssani…”  
  
”En voi määritellä sitä kovin tarkkaan.” Sherlock naputtaa oikealla kädellään polvea. ”Valitan. Uskon että lopullinen lista siitä, mitä kaikkea oikeastaan haluaisin tehdä kanssasi, varmistuisi vasta sitä mukaa kun kokeilisimme asioita.”  
  
” _Luoja._ En minä halunnut kuulla tuota, tai siis… minähän tavallaan kysyin, mutta… uskomatonta, aivan uskomatonta.” Hän nousee seisomaan. Polvi huojahtaa, mutta vain aivan vähän. Sherlock tuijottaa häntä vakavana, ja hän hieroo koko kämmenellä leukaansa. ”Sherlock, minä olen… en ole ollut kenenkään kanssa _ikuisuuteen_ , ja ammuin tänään miehen, ja kaiken kaikkiaan tämä päivä on ollut… ja minä en siis yleisesti ottaen pidä miehistä, mutta tietenkin näen että sinä olet aivan neutraalisti ajateltuna erittäin komea, ja en voi väittääkö etteikö se… etteikö sinun huomiosi jollain tavalla…”  
  
Hän vetää syvään henkeä. Sherlock nousee seisomaan ja hän kääntyy pois, koska mies on tavattoman pitkä, tai kohtuullisen pitkä ja hän itse on lyhyt, ja siitä huolimatta hänestä tuntuu että kaikki on aivan nurinkurin. Sherlock ottaa askeleen häntä kohti ja hän haistaa deodorantin ja ehkä myös ihon sen alta, ja ei hänen kuuluisi pitää tällaisesta, ei todellakaan, ei hän ole tällainen mies… Hän yrittää keskittyä, mutta se ei auta lainkaan. Eihän hän ole ennakkoluuloinen, mutta hän ei vain koskaan ajatellut… Sherlock työntää kädet syvälle taskuihin ja hän yrittää olla ajattelematta niitä sormia, ja sitten Sherlock selvittää kurkkuaan ja hän yrittää olla ajattelematta sitä ääntä.  
  
”Jos minä haluaisin”, hän sanoo ja tuijottaa huolellisesti omiin jalkoihinsa, ”tästä jutusta ei puhuttaisi enää ikinä.”  
  
”John.”  
  
Hän pudistelee päätään. Sherlockin ääni kuulosti melkein surulliselta, vaikka hän ei tajua miten se on mahdollista. ”Anteeksi. En tarkoittanut… tarkoitin että en lainkaan tiedä mitä…”  
  
”Jätän sinut rauhaan, jos toivot sitä”, Sherlock sanoo. ”Enkä muistuta sinua jälkeenpäin, jos et halua.”  
  
”Selvä”, hän sanoo, ”hyvä”, vaikka tietenkin hän vain keskustelee, tämä on pelkkää keskustelua, hän ei oikeasti harkitse -  
  
Sherlock asettaa kätensä hänen kyynärpäänsä kohdalle.  
  
Hän katsoo miestä. Sherlock painaa suutaan kiinni ja tuijottaa häntä sillä pistävällä katseella, ja hänen pitää nielaista pari kertaa ennen kuin hän saa painettua omat sormensa Sherlockin käden päälle. Käsi tuntuu suurelta ja kummalliselta ja hän on varmasti mennyt sekaisin, mutta siitä huolimatta hän suoristaa selkänsä.  
  
”Missä?” hän kysyy.  
  
”Mennään sänkyyn”, Sherlock sanoo ja nielaisee sitten näkyvästi. ”En yritä vihjata tällä mieltymyksistäni. Ehdotan sitä vain koska se on… mukavampaa niin.”  
  
”Mukavampaa sängyllä kuin nojatuolilla”, John sanoo kuivalla äänellä. ”Selvä.”  
  
”Minun huoneeseeni”, Sherlock sanoo, irrottaa otteensa hänen käsivarrestaan ja lähtee kävelemään.  
  
Hän seuraa Sherlockia saman tien. Jos hän jäisi seisomaan nojatuolin eteen, hän varmaan alkaisi miettiä, ja sitten hän tajuaisi, mihin hän on ryhtymässä. Hän ei tosin tietenkään tiedä, _mihin_ hän varsinaisesti on ryhtymässä. Hän seuraa Sherlockia nopein askelin ja pysähtyy vielä Sherlockin makuuhuoneen ovella, mutta mies kääntyy katsomaan häntä ja hän vetää oven perässään kiinni.  
  
”Minun täytyy sanoa”, hän sanoo ja nojaa suljettuun oveen, ”että en ole…”  
  
”Ollut miehen kanssa”, Sherlock sanoo ja nyökkää. ”Ymmärrän.”  
  
”Oikeastaan”, hän sanoo ja melkein tuntee, miten Sherlockin katse lävistää hänet, ”en ole ollut… _varsinaisesti._ Olen harrastanut jotain… käsihommia. Nuorempana. Vuosia sitten. Ihan vain kokeiluna.”  
  
”Ahaa”, Sherlock sanoo.  
  
”Olen kuitenkin varma, että sinulla on enemmän kokemusta”, hän sanoo, ”tällaisesta, ja siksi ajattelin ilmoittaa että olen… että en ole… että en välttämättä ole varautunut aivan kaikkeen.”  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo, ja hän miettii hajamielisesti, miten hitossa kenenkään ääni voi olla niin matala, ”siitä on viisi ja puoli vuotta, kun olen viimeksi harrastanut seksiä. En tee sitä usein. Älä mieti kokemuksen määrää. Ja en yritä ylipuhua sinua mihinkään mistä et ole varma.”  
  
”Tiedän sen”, hän sanoo ja rypistää sitten otsaansa, ”viisi vuotta?”  
  
”Ja puoli”, Sherlock sanoo, istuutuu sängylle ja vetää sukat pois jalasta. John tajuaa tuijottavansa miehen varpaita. ”Mistä haluat aloittaa?”  
  
”Anteeksi?”  
  
”Ehdotan suutelemista”, Sherlock sanoo, ”mutta jos olet sitä vastaan, uskon että voimme ohittaa sen.”  
  
”Sinä haluat suudella minua.”  
  
Sherlockin sormet pysähtyvät. Kauluspaita on jo auki puoleenväliin rintakehää. ”Sinä et halua.”  
  
”Ei se sitä ole”, John sanoo, ”minä vain… yllätyin.”  
  
”Käsittääkseni se on yleinen tapa aloittaa”, Sherlock sanoo.  
  
_Niin_ , hän haluaisi sanoa, _mutta me emme ole treffeillä, me teemme tämän vain koska…_ mutta hän ei keksi mitään. Sherlock lopettaa nappien avaamisen ja laskee kädet syliinsä. John hengittää syvään. Jos hän on hieman ihastunut tähän nerokkaaseen ja kaistapäiseen mieheen, joka vaaransi äsken henkensä todistaakseen olevansa älykkäämpi kuin sarjamurhaaja, asialle ei kannata antaa liikaa painoarvoa. Ehkä kuka tahansa ihastuisi Sherlock Holmesiin. Ehkä hän vain todella kaipaa seksiä. Tai ehkä hän on väsynyt ja hänen tunteensa ovat hieman sekaisin, ja huomenaamulla hän tajuaa, ettei Sherlockin matala ääni enää tee kummallista levotonta tunnetta hänen sisälleen.  
  
Hän kävelee sängyn luokse ja pysähtyy siihen. Hitto vie, hän riisuu paitansa ja asettaa sen syrjään. Sherlock katsoo häntä ja tekee sitten tilaa sängyllä. Hän istuutuu miehen viereen ja nuolaisee huuliaan, nyt pitäisi sanoa jotain, mitä tahansa mikä tekisi tilanteesta hieman vähemmän kummallisen. Hän ei kuitenkaan ehdi sanoa mitään, kun Sherlock tarttuu hänen olkapäähänsä ja kurottautuu suutelemaan häntä.  
  
Hän painaa silmänsä kiinni. Sydän hakkaa. Sherlockin leuassa tuntuu aavistus sänkeä, mutta se ei ole epämiellyttävää, hän pääsee kyllä yli siitä. Hän on jo päässyt yli siitä. Hän tarttuu käsivarteen joka pitelee häntä olkapäästä, ja Sherlockin sormet puristavat lujempaa. _Luoja_ että tämä on _kummallista_ , mutta kun hän nostaa toisen kätensä Sherlockin kaulalle, hän ajattelee, että ehkä tämän pitäisi olla kummallisempaa. Hän ei ole aivan varma, mutta vaikuttaa siltä, että Sherlock silittää hänen käsivarttaan. Ja hän pitää siitä. Hän pitää siitä niin paljon, ettei edes tiedä, milloin hänen suunsa avautui ja milloin hän pujotti sormensa Sherlockin hiusten sekaan.  
  
Kun Sherlock toistaa hänen nimensä, ääni menee suoraan lantioon. Hän kömpii lähemmäs miestä ja tajuaa hämärästi, että mahdollisesti hän yrittää löytää jotain, mitä vasten voisi painaa itseään. Hän puree itseään huuleen ja tietää, että Sherlock tuijottaa häntä, parempi pitää itse katse jossain muualla. Sherlockin sormet liikkuvat hänen niskassaan ja on aivan selvää, että heidän molempien housut alkavat käydä ahtaiksi. Hän näkee sen kyllä. Hän räpäyttää silmiään ja Sherlock kumartuu suutelemaan häntä.  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo uudestaan ja vetää kuuluvasti happea, ” _John,_ jos et pahastuisi, niin minä mielelläni…”  
  
Hän avaa silmänsä. Sherlock katsoo häntä suu raollaan aivan liian läheltä, ja hän yrittää puristaa miehen käsivartta hieman vähemmän, mutta tämä ei silti liiku kauemmas. Sherlockin suu on punainen ja näyttää niin _suudellulta_ että on vaikea olla katsomatta sitä.  
  
”Mitä?” hän kysyy kun tajuaa lopulta, että Sherlock ei välttämättä aio lopettaa lausettaan.  
  
Sherlock puree hampaat kiinni alahuuleen ja katsoo häntä. Hän irrottaa otteensa käsivarresta ja laskee kämmenensä Sherlockin jalalle. Sherlock huokaisee.  
  
”En tiennyt miten sanoisin sen ilman että se kuulostaisi”, Sherlock sanoo ja rypistää otsaansa, ”mauttomalta. Haluaisin ottaa sinut suuhuni.”  
  
John nielaisee. ”Mitä?”  
  
Sherlock tuijottaa häntä. ”Ellei ajatus ole sinusta epämiellyttävä.”  
  
Hän kiroaa ääneen ja tuijottaa omaa kättään, joka lepää Sherlockin jalan päällä. ”Epämiellyttävä? Ei, ei todellakaan, minä vain… Sherlock, ei sinun _tarvitse_.”  
  
Sherlockin kulmakarvat kohoavat.  
  
John puristaa suunsa yhteen ja yrittää löytää paremman asennon sängyllä, sellaisen joka kertoisi melko suorasukaisesti, mitä hän toivoisi housuilleen tapahtuvan. Sherlock pujottaa kätensä ensin hänen t-paitansa alle, ja hän vetää terävästi henkeä, kun lämpimät sormet kulkevat kylkiluiden yli. Hän aikoo tehdä saman, avata Sherlockin kauluspaidan loput napit ja työntää sen sivuun hartioilta, mutta ennen kuin hän ehtii tehdä mitään, Sherlockin sormet pysähtyvät hänen housujensa vetoketjulle. Hän nostaa toisen kätensä miehen olkapäälle ja pitelee toisella itseään pystyssä, ja Sherlock vetää vetoketjun hitaasti auki. _Helvetti._ Kosketus on kevyt, voisi olla vahinko, ja silti hänen täytyy pakottaa itsensä hengittämään rauhallisesti, kun hän katsoo miten Sherlockin sormet kulkevat alushousujen yli. Tällä menolla hän ei kestä kauaa, jos Sherlock todella…  
  
Kun Sherlock pudottautuu alas sängyltä lattialle, hän puristaa miehen olkapäätä ja kuulee oman vastalauseensa. Sherlock katsoo häntä niin kuin hän olisi tehnyt juuri jonkin uskomattoman typerän johtopäätöksen.  
  
”Vai haluatko seistä?” Sherlock kysyy.  
  
Hän antaa sormiensa liukua miehen hiusten sekaan. Sherlock vetää housut hänen jalastaan mutta jättää ne nilkkoihin, ja hetken häntä melkein naurattaa, milloin hän on viimeksi tehnyt jotain tällaista? Nauru kuitenkin juuttuu nopeasti kurkkuun. Hän yrittää pitää otteensa Sherlockin hiuksissa kevyenä, mutta sormet puristuvat kasaan ja hengitys takkuilee. Ehkä hänen pitäisi laittaa silmänsä kiinni, sillä tavalla hän kestäisi pitempään, mutta se tuntuu aivan mahdottomalta. Hän silittää peukalollaan Sherlockin poskea ja kuulee sitten oman terävän henkäyksensä, kun mies ottaa hänet syvemmälle. Hänen pitää ajatella jotain muuta. Hänen pitää ehdottomasti ajatella jotain muuta kuin sitä, miten Sherlock pitelee kiinni hänen paljaista reisistään ja miten hänen omat sormensa puristavat Sherlockin hiuksia, aivan kevyesti, ei saa puristaa liikaa, täytyy keskittyä, täytyy hengittää, täytyy ajatella jotain mikä ei -  
  
Hän ei ehdi varoittaa. Sydämenlyönnit hakkaavat korvissa. Sherlock sylkee kaiken pois ja hän puristaa yhä Sherlockin hiuksia. Hän haluaisi kaatua selälleen sängylle, mutta tämä melkein tuntematon mies istuu yhä polvillaan hänen jalkojensa välissä ja pyyhkii leukaansa kämmenselällä. Sherlockin toinen käsi on yhä hänen jalallaan, eikä hän muista milloin joku on silittänyt hänen reittään, aivan niin kuin hänessä olisi jotain… kyllä hän naaman ymmärtää, tavallaan. Se tuntuu kuuluvan suutelemiseen, se kaikki naaman ja kaulan silittäminen, ja kyllä hän senkin ymmärtää, että joskus joku haluaa sopivalla hetkellä tarttua hänen takapuoleensa. Tuntuu kuitenkin käsittämättömältä, että Sherlock katsoo häntä suu yhä raollaan ja silittää hänen _reittään,_ sitä kohtaa missä arpi kulkee ihokarvojen poikki, pelkkä pintanaarmu tietysti, ei edes taistelusta, mutta siitä huolimatta hän on jollain tavalla yrittänyt unohtaa sen olemassaolon. Hän antaa sormiensa liukua Sherlockin hartialle ja työntää kauluspaitaa syrjään. Sherlock hymyilee.  
  
”Mitä sinä haluat?” hän kysyy ja ojentautuu avaamaan loput kauluspaidan napeista. Hänen kätensä tärisevät vain vähän. ”Haluatko – ”  
  
”Ei tänään”, Sherlock sanoo ja nuolaisee huultaan, ja John tajuaa hämärästi että _ei tänään_ tarkoittaa useampia päiviä, mutta hän on nyt liian väsynyt pohtimaan sitä. Hänen hengityksensä kulkee yhä tiheänä ja sydämenlyönnit tuntuvat iholla. Sherlock auttaa häntä viimeisten nappien kanssa ja laskostaa sitten kauluspaidan ennen kuin asettaa sen syrjään. ”Mutta jos vain haluat, John, niin kätesi olisi – ”  
  
Hän kumartuu alemmas ja Sherlockin lause katkeaa melkein äänettömään huokaukseen. Hän joutuu työntämään puuvillaa syrjään saadakseen vetoketjun auki. Sherlockin katse vaihtelee hänen käsiensä ja kasvojensa välissä ja hän on varmasti aivan punainen, eikä sillä tunnu olevan mitään väliä. Hänen olkapäätään alkaa särkeä melkein saman tien, ja hän pudottautuu istumaan lattialle Sherlockin eteen. Sherlock aikoo sanoa jotain, mutta silloin vetoketju on jo auki ja Johnin sormet ovat alushousujen reunan alla.  
  
Sherlock painaa silmänsä kiinni ja antaa hänen pujottaa housut jalastaan. Hän ei pääse pitkälle niiden kanssa, he istuvat molemmat lattialla ja Sherlock puristaa hänen käsivarttaan ja kostuttaa huuliaan ja tekee yhteistyötä vain kohtuullisesti, mutta hän saa työnnettyä alushousut alemmas ja sitten hän voi ottaa Sherlockin käteensä.  
  
Hän haluaisi suudella miestä, mutta hän istuu liian kaukana.  
  
Hän yrittää aloittaa hitaasti, mutta Sherlock puristaa häntä käsivarresta niin kovaa että se melkein sattuu. Myös hänen rannettaan alkaa pakottaa. Hän tuijottaa Sherlockin kasvoja ja sitten omaa kättään, ja Sherlock pitää silmänsä kiinni.  
  
Hänen sydämensä alkaa taas hakata lujempaa.  
  
Sherlock sanoo hänen nimensä matalalla, hengästyneellä äänellä, ja hän kiihdyttää tahtia ja koettaa toisella kädellä silittää miehen niskaa. Jos hän vain yltäisi, hän suutelisi nyt. Kun Sherlock tulee hänen käteensä, hän puree hampaansa yhteen ja yrittää hengittää. Sherlock katsoo häntä raotettujen silmäluomien välistä. Hän pyyhkii kämmenensä housujensa lahkeeseen ja sitten hänellä on kaksi kättä, joiden varassa hän voi nojata eteenpäin ja suudella Sherlockia.  
  
”Sängylle”, Sherlock sanoo, ”mennään sängylle.”  
  
John tottelee. Hän työntää housut kokonaan pois jaloista ja yrittää katsoa muualle kun Sherlock tekee saman. Sherlock työntää peiton syrjään ja rojahtaa selälleen sängylle, rintakehä laskee ja kohoaa, John tuijottaa ja nieleskelee. Vasta kun Sherlock lausuu hänen nimensä, hän asettautuu miehen viereen makaamaan. Jalat tuntuvat kömpelöiltä, kädet ovat tiellä. Äsken hän uskalsi painaa sormensa Sherlockin kaulalle ja suudella, nyt hänen tekee mieli karata kylpyhuoneeseen. Hän yrittää keksiä vähemmän ilmiselvää tekosyytä, kun Sherlock tarttuu häntä ehjästä olkapäästä ja vetää kevyesti lähemmäs itseään.  
  
”Tämä tuntuu niin – ” hän aloittaa mutta ei pysty jatkamaan. Sherlock silittää hänen hiuksiaan ja niskaansa. Hänen ihoaan kihelmöi.  
  
”Voit tietenkin mennä omaan makuuhuoneeseesi nukkumaan”, Sherlock sanoo käsittämättömän matalalla ja edelleen hieman hengästyneellä äänellä, ”jos haluat.”  
  
Tietenkin John aikoo mennä omaan makuuhuoneeseensa nukkumaan. Hän painaa silmät kiinni ja kuuntelee Sherlockin hengitystä. Aivan pian hän nousee sängystä, sanoo jotain kohteliasta eikä lainkaan hämmentynyttä, ottaa housunsa ja paitansa ja menee omaan sänkyynsä nukkumaan. Ensin hän kyllä käy kylpyhuoneessa pesemässä kätensä. Sherlockin kädet kulkevat hänen selkäänsä pitkin alemmas, viipyvät lapaluiden välissä ja liukuvat lopulta alaselälle ja kyljelle, ja sitten Sherlock vie kätensä hänen vatsalleen. Hän ei ole enää aivan siinä kunnossa kuin sotilasaikoina, tai lähellekään siinä kunnossa, ja sitä paitsi hänen vatsakarvansa ovat alkaneet harmaantua. Hän pidättää hengitystään. Sherlockin sormet kulkevat hänen vatsaansa pitkin ja pysähtyvät turvallisen matkan päähän lantiosta, ja hän kuvittelee tuntevansa Sherlockin hengityksen niskassaan. Hän aikoo nukkua tämän yön omassa sängyssään, ja aamulla hän keittää teetä ja miettii, mikä juttu tämä nyt oikeastaan on. Ehkä kaikki näyttää erilaiselta aamulla. Ehkä suudelma hänen niskassaan ei enää saa sitä kummallista kihelmöintiä kulkemaan hänen lävitseen.  
  
Aivan kohta hän menee omaan sänkyynsä. Hän on jo melkein tekemäisillään sen, mutta Sherlockin käsi on jäänyt lepäämään hänen vatsalleen, ja siihen hän nukahtaa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odottelen malttamattomana sohvanreunalla neloskauden ekaa jaksoa ja samalla julkaisen tämän tarinan loppuun! Kirjoitin kakkos- ja kolmososan aika tiiviillä aikataululla ja julkaiseminen unohtui siinä välissä joten laitan ne nyt internettiin tällei samalla kertaa. Älkää hämmentykö.

Hän havahtuu siihen, että sydän hakkaa. Kaikkialla on hiekkaa, huutoa, panssarivaunu on kaatunut, täytyy pelastaa -  
  
Joku nousee istumaan hänen vieressään. ”John?”  
  
Hän puristaa sormet nyrkkiin. Lakana. Hän puristaa lakanaa. Happi kulkee keuhkoihin, nyt täytyy rauhoittua, täytyy keskittyä hengittämiseen. Hän ei ole Afganistanissa, hän on Lontoossa, hän on palannut jo kauan sitten, olkapäässä on tuttu tasainen kipu. Hän työntää peittoa sivuun, iho on nihkeän hien peitossa. Hänen vieressään on joku, vaikka hän ei muista -   
  
_Luoja._ Hän painaa jalkansa lattialle ja nousee seisomaan. Polvi antaa melkein periksi, missä hänen keppinsä on? Hän ottaa tukea sängyn reunasta ja Sherlock Holmes painaa kämmenensä hänen kyynärvarrelleen.  
  
”Olohuoneessa”, mies sanoo matalalla äänellä, ”nojatuolin vieressä.”  
  
John puristaa suunsa kiinni ja nielaisee. Jotain pitäisi sanoa, mutta hän on yhä hikinen eikä pulssi ole palautunut normaaliksi. Hiekkaa. Hän makasi hiekassa, se tavallinen uni, ihmiset huusivat. Suu tuntuu kuivalta mutta hiekka on kadonnut. Hän vetää kätensä pois ja lähtee kävelemään kohti ovea, vain muutama askel. Eilen hänen polvensa toimi oikein hyvin. Hän painaa kämmenensä ovenkarmia vasten ja hengittää syvään. Hän on jo melkein käytävällä, eikä Sherlock ole sanonut vieläkään mitään.  
  
Ensimmäisenä hän huojuu keppinsä luo. Oli hullua jättää se olohuoneeseen, mitä hän oikein ajatteli kun… _helvetti._ Hän menee keittiöön, ottaa näennäisen puhtaan lasin ja täyttää sen vedellä. Suu tuntuu edelleen kuivalta. Mitä ihmettä hän ajatteli?  
  
”Afganistan.”  
  
Hän pudistelee päätään ja puristaa keppiä vähän lujempaa. Tämä ei vetele. Hän ei voi käyttäytyä tällä tavalla, hypätä vasta tapaamansa miehen sänkyyn, hitto soikoon, ja sitten herätä keskellä yötä säikkynä ja hikisenä.  
  
”Et ole yllättynyt”, Sherlock jatkaa. John ei aio kääntyä katsomaan, onko mies yhä alasti.  
  
”Joka helvetin yö”, hän sanoo, ”tai useimpina ainakin. Mene nukkumaan. Minä – ”  
  
”Saatko uudelleen unta?”  
  
John laskee vesilasin pöydälle. Tämä on aivan liian henkilökohtaista. ”Luultavasti. Vähän ajan päästä.”  
  
”Voin odottaa.”  
  
”Sherlock”, hän sanoo äänellä, joka melkein särkyy. Hän työntää olkapäät taakse, pitää keskittyä. Joskus hän oli hyvä siinä. ”Nukun sohvalla. Niin on parasta.”  
  
”Tule takaisin sänkyyn”, Sherlock sanoo matalalla, tasaisella äänellä. John puristaa käsiään nyrkkiin mutta ne eivät lakkaa tärisemästä, helvetin epäreilua. ”En sano huomenna mitään tästä.”  
  
Hän aikoo korjata, että ei se ole siitä kiinni. Hän ei osaa nukkua toisen ihmisen vieressä. Eilisilta oli virhe. Hän ei tiennyt mitä teki, ja nyt hän korjaa sen ja jää nukkumaan sohvalle, vaikka se varmasti pahentaa olkapään särkyä ja pistää niskat jumiin. Hänen suunsa tuntuu kuitenkin edelleen kuivalta eikä hän aivan luota ääneensä. Ehkä on parempi, ettei hän sano enää mitään. Kumpikaan heistä ei mainitse tätä yötä enää ikinä, ja ennen pitkää he unohtavat.  
  
Hän nyökkää. Lattialaudat narahtavat. Askeleet kulkevat makuuhuoneeseen mutta ovi ei sulkeudu. John kuvittelee kuulevansa sängyn jouset. Nyt Sherlock varmaan asettautuu sängylle, ehkä kääntää selän edelleen avonaista ovea kohti ja painaa silmänsä kiinni. Luultavasti mies ei sanoisi mitään, vaikka John seuraisi. Kummankaan heistä ei tarvitsisi puhua. Sohva vaikuttaa epämukavalta.  
  
John hengittää syvään muutaman kerran ja sitten vielä pari lisää, mutta pulssi alkaa jo tasaantua ja häntä melkein väsyttää. Kohta hän taas pystyisi nukkumaan. Hän ottaa keppinsä ja ontuu keittiön läpi. Makuuhuoneen ovella hän epäröi, mutta huone on pimeä eikä Sherlock liikahda, vaikka hän kävelee lattian poikki ja istahtaa sängylle. Hän laskeutuu makaamaan sängylle ja odottaa, mutta Sherlockin hengitys jatkuu tasaisena. Mies saattaa jo nukkua. Ehkä Sherlock pitää lupauksensa eikä sano tästä kaikesta yhtään mitään, ja sitten myös John voi unohtaa. Hän tosin itse ei varmasti saa tänä yönä unta. Hän makaa tässä, kuuntelee Sherlockin hengitystä ja odottaa kunnes -  
  
Aurinko paistaa hänen kasvoihinsa.  
  
Hän kääntää kylkeä, raottaa silmiään ja peruuttaa sitten niin nopeasti, että melkein putoaa alas sängyltä.  
  
”Huomenta”, Sherlock sanoo silmät kaventuen aivan vähän.  
  
”Helvetti”, John mutisee ja työntää itsensä takaisin sängylle, ”voisit edes… tuo ei ollut hienovaraista.”  
  
Sherlockin otsa rypistyy. ”Mikä?”  
  
”Katsoit minua”, John sanoo, kohottautuu istumaan ja tulee samalla kiskaisseeksi Sherlockin peittoa. _Luoja._ Hän aikoo unohtaa eilisillan tapahtumat kokonaan, ihan oikeasti aikoo, vaikka alastoman miehen vieressä nukkuminen ei ehkä ole edistänyt asiaa. Hän kääntää katseensa päättäväisesti vastakkaiseen suuntaan mutta näkee silti, miten Sherlock ristii hitaasti käsivartensa rintakehän päälle.  
  
”John, en ymmärrä miten – ”  
  
”Ei puhuta siitä”, hän sanoo ja nousee sängystä. Polvi aikoo heti antaa periksi, mutta tällä kertaa hän osaa odottaa sitä. Hän tarttuu keppiinsä ja ontuu ovelle mahdollisimman nopeasti piittaamatta siitä, että nopeuden takia täytyy tinkiä arvokkuudesta. Arvokkuuden suhteen on jo liian myöhäistä. Teetä, hän tarvitsee nyt aivan ehdottomasti teetä.  
  
”Selvä”, Sherlock sanoo hänen selkänsä takana, mutta hän on jo ovella, eikä hän aio enää ryhtyä tulkitsemaan miehen äänensävyä eikä varsinkaan katsoa taakseen.  
  
Puolivälissä ensimmäistä teekuppia alkaa jo helpottaa. Sekään ei varmaan haittaa, että hän on onnistunut löytämään itselleen housut ja neulepaidan. Hän on asettautunut nojatuoliin takanedustalle, sanomalehti lepää hänen sylissään ja tee on, kuten aina, teetä, eikä mitään kummallista ole tapahtunut ainakaan kymmeneen minuuttiin. Ehkä hän hieman ylireagoi. Hänen pitäisi keskittyä muistelemaan eilisen hyviä juttuja kuten sitä, miten hän unohti keppinsä ravintolaan ja juoksi Sherlockin perässä pitkin Lontoon katuja. Kyllä, siihen hän aikoo nyt keskittyä.  
  
Hän melkein nielaisee teetä väärään kurkkuun, kun Sherlock kävelee hänen ohitseen keittiöön. Mies on sentään vihdoin pukeutunut, mutta hän pitää siitä huolimatta katseensa tiukasti sanomalehdessä. Sherlock vaikuttaa kävelevän edestakaisin keittiössä, pysähtyy ehkä jääkaapin eteen ja kolistelee astioita. John puristaa silmänsä hetkeksi kiinni. Hän ei missään nimessä aio vilkaista olkansa yli.  
  
Hän vilkaisee olkansa yli. Sherlock nojaa kyynärpäällä keittiön pöytään ja tuijottaa juomalasia, jonka pohjalla on jotain harmaata.  
  
Hän räpäyttää silmiään. Ehkä tämä asumisjuttu on vähän liikaa. Ei hän ole tottunut ihmisiin. Hänen vanha asuntonsa on liian kallis ja käsittämättömän tylsistyttävä, mutta ehkä olisi parasta palata sinne. Hän voisi helvetti soikoon nilkuttaa ympäriinsä psykosomaattisen polvivammansa kanssa ja istuskella puistoissa niin kuin muut turhat ihmiset. Ainakaan hän ei vilkuilisi miestä, joka ei vaikuta edes muistavan hänen läsnäoloaan, vaikka vasta eilen -  
  
”Etkö ota teetä?” hän kysyy ja puraisee sitten itseään huuleen, mutta liian myöhään.  
  
”Myöhemmin”, Sherlock vastaa.  
  
John nuolaisee huuliaan. Selvä. Eihän se hänelle kuulu, millä tavalla Sherlock Holmes haluaa aamiaisensa. Hän istuu tässä kaikessa rauhassa ja lukee lehteään. Kohta Sherlock varmaan lähtee keittiöstä, ja sitten hän voi käydä täyttämässä oman teekuppinsa.  
  
”Olen pahoillani siitä viimeöisestä”, hän sanoo ja rapistelee sanomalehteä.  
  
”Luulin tehneeni selväksi, että nautin siitä”, Sherlock sanoo.  
  
John nielaisee. ”En tarkoittanut _sitä._ Tarkoitin sitä toista juttua. Painajaista. Sitä että herätin sinut yöllä kun näin painajaista.”  
  
”Ahaa”, Sherlock sanoo. ”En pahastunut. Se oli kiehtovaa.”  
  
John nielaisee taas. Hänen todellakin täytyy saada lisää teetä, mutta kun hän vilkaisee taakseen, Sherlock huojuu vedenkeittimen edessä ja katsoo suurennuslasilla omia sormenpäitään. ”Kiehtovaa?”  
  
”Et ollut peloissasi”, Sherlock sanoo. ”Eivät ne ole painajaisia.”  
  
”Pulssini – ”  
  
”Huomasin kyllä. Olisin mitannut sen, mutta vaikutit hieman kireältä. Et ehkä olisi ilahtunut. Afganistan?”  
  
Hän nyökkää. Tästä ei tule mitään. Sherlock Holmes on täysin käsittämätön kaikilla mahdollisilla tavoilla, eikä John ole riittävän järjissään viettääkseen aikaa kenenkään hieman kajahtaneen kanssa. Teekuppi on alkanut täristä hänen käsissään ja hän puree alahuultaan hieman liian kovaa. Helvetti, eilen hän ampui sen taksikuskin eivätkä hänen kätensä tärisseet lainkaan.  
  
”Kiinnostavaa”, Sherlock sanoo ja kävelee ikkunan luo. ”Joka yö?”  
  
Hän aikoo kysyä, mikä hänet paljasti, ja tajuaa sitten, että hän itse kertoi sen viime yönä. ”Melkein joka yö.”  
  
”Sama uni?”  
  
”Se vaihtelee”, hän sanoo ja puristaa tyhjää teekuppia kaksin käsin. ”Ne ovat jonkinlaisia… sekoituksia asioista, jotka tapahtuivat oikeasti. Afganistanissa. Aina Afganistanissa.”  
  
”Tarvitset jotain jännittävää”, Sherlock sanoo ja kääntyy katsomaan häntä. Hän tuijottaa omia käsiään. ”Sarjamurhaaja olisi hyvä. Harmi että saimme eilen yhden, on melko epätodennäköistä että sellainen ilmaantuisi tälle päivälle.”  
  
”Minä olen aivan tyytyväinen jos vain – ” hän aloittaa, tuijottaa teekuppiaan ja nielaisee loput lauseesta. _Jos vain saan juoda teeni rauhassa ja katsoa televisiota_ , hän aikoi sanoa. Hän ei ole niin hyvä valehtelemaan, että saisi edes itsensä uskomaan sen. Hän vilkaisee Sherlockia, mutta mies on hypännyt sohvalle, tuijottaa kattoa eikä näytä lainkaan kuunnelleen, mitä hän sanoi. Hienoa. Erinomaista. ”Sherlock.”  
  
Sherlock tuijottaa edelleen kattoon. ”John?”  
  
”Etkö todella aio sanoa mitään?”  
  
Nyt Sherlock kääntää katseensa häneen niin nopeasti, että hän melkein pudottaa teekupin. Hän nousee seisomaan ja kävelee keittiöön niin nopeasti kuin pääsee keppinsä kanssa. Sherlock varmasti katsoo häntä yhä. Ehjää olkapäätä kutittaa.  
  
”Mistä?” Sherlock kysyy hyvin matalalla äänellä. John painaa hampaat tiukasti yhteen ja pitää huolen, että Sherlock näkee hänestä vain selän. Teevesi on sentään yhä kuumaa.  
  
”Siitä eilisestä.”  
  
” _John._ ”  
  
John juo päättäväisesti liian kuumaa teetä. Helvetti, hän kuvitteli että kyse oli vain adrenaliinista. Sherlock Holmesin matalan äänen ei enää pitäisi tuntua hänen vatsanpohjassaan.  
  
”John”, Sherlock toistaa ja kuulostaa nyt selvästi kärsimättömältä, ”sanoin eilen etten muistuttaisi sinua jälkeenpäin, jos et halua. Sinä sanoit _hyvä._ ”  
  
”Sanoinko?” hän sanoo. Kunpa tee ei olisi niin kuumaa. Hän voisi juoda nopeammin. Ehkä se auttaisi.  
  
Sherlock huokaa raskaalla äänellä ja, _helvetti,_ nousee sohvalta ja kävelee lattian poikki. John työntää hartioita taakse ja selvittää kurkkuaan. Ehkä Sherlock päätti vain mennä vessaan tai vaikka palata makuuhuoneeseen, mutta ei, askeleet pysähtyvät aivan Johnin lähelle. Hän kääntyy hitaasti ympäri. Kyllä hän pystyy tähän.  
  
”Haluatko korjata lausuntoasi?” Sherlock kysyy otsa rypyssä.  
  
”Lausuntoani?” John sanoo ja yskäisee muutaman kerran. ” _Luoja._ En. Kyllä. En minä… tuntui vain… omituiselta.”  
  
Sherlock katsoo häntä. Hänellä on kummallinen tunne, että mies koettaa olla kärsivällinen hänen kanssaan. Ensimmäistä kertaa aikoihin hän toivoo, että äiti sattuisi soittamaan. Hän voisi paeta rappusiin keskustelemaan ja ottaa taksin vaikka pubiin tai terapeutille.  
  
”Toivoisin että ilmaisisit itseäsi hieman selkeämmin”, Sherlock sanoo ja liikahtaa häntä kohti. Hän jähmettyy paikalleen ja pidättää hengitystään, ja Sherlock avaa kaapinoven hänen vasemman olkapäänsä yläpuolelta ja ottaa sieltä puhtaan mukin. Hänen pulssinsa on kohonnut. _Ääliö_ , hän ajattelee ja aikoo jatkaa, mutta Sherlock on niin lähellä että hän kuvittelee haistavansa miehen ja loput solvaukset katoavat mielestä saman tien. Eilen illalla hän – paitsi että eilisiltaa hän ei missään tapauksessa saa nyt ajatella.  
  
”Sherlock”, hän sanoo ja pudistelee päätään tietämättä lainkaan mitä on tekemässä, ”minä todella nautin eilisestä. Ainakin ampumiseen ja noutoruokaan asti. Ja nautin lopustakin, niin kuin hyvin tiedät, mutta minä… tämä on hyvin kiusallista.”  
  
Sherlock tuijottaa häntä. ”Mikä? Et vaikuttanut kovin kiusaantuneelta ainakaan lopussa.”  
  
”Tiedän”, hän sanoo, ” _luoja,_ tiedän kyllä.”  
  
”Menikö jokin väärin?” Sherlock sanoo ja onnistuu juomaan teetä ilman että irrottaa katseen Johnista edes sekunniksi. Hemmetti, hän ei ikinä tule pärjäämään tämän miehen kanssa. Hänen kätensä tuntuvat jo nihkeiltä. ”Teinkö jotain epämiellyttävää? Toivon että jatkossa ilmaisisit tyytymättömyytesi saman tien etkä vasta seuraavana päivänä.”  
  
”Jatkossa?” hän kysyy ohuella äänellä. ”Ja _epämiellyttävää?_ Ei se ollut… minähän olin… varmasti _huomasit…”_  
  
Sherlock laskee katseensa teekuppiin, avaa suunsa, nuolaisee ylähuultaan ja painaa sitten suun takaisin kiinni. John yrittää kovasti olla tuijottamatta ja epäonnistuu täysin.  
  
”Hyvä on”, hän sanoo ääneen ja asettaa teekuppinsa pöydälle. Tämä on jo karannut täysin käsistä. Onneksi hänen kriisinhallintataitonsa ovat kohtuullisen hyvät. Hän selvisi hengissä Afganistanista. ” _Hyvä on._ Sherlock, mitä sinä… mitä sinä ajattelet minusta tänään?”  
  
Sherlock katsoo häntä niin kuin yrittäisi lukea jotain hänen naamastaan. Hän suoristaa selkänsä ja ottaa teekupin Sherlockin kädestä, ja miehen silmät muuttuvat kapeammiksi mutta mitään muuta ei tapahdu.  
  
”No niin”, hän sanoo, ”minäpä kysyn uudestaan. Asteikolla yhdestä kymmeneen, miten kovasti… _hemmetti_ , miten innokas olisit ottamaan eilisillan uusiksi? Enkä nyt tarkoita ampumista.”  
  
Sherlock ei liikahda. John pidättää hengitystään ja odottaa, että mies alkaa nauraa hänelle. Ehkä hän on piilokamerassa. Se selittäisi paljon.  
  
”Yhdeksän”, Sherlock sanoo.  
  
John räpäyttää silmiään. ”Yhdeksän?”  
  
”Tunnet varmasti numeron”, Sherlock sanoo ja ojentautuu kohti teekuppiaan. John painaa miehen kämmenen pöytää vasten ennen kuin tajuaa edes suunnittelevansa sitä. Refleksit.  
  
”Yhdeksän? Sehän on enemmän kuin eilen.”  
  
Sherlock pyörähtää ympäri. John antaa miehen käden liukua sormiensa välistä. Sherlock kävelee sohvapöydän yli ja pysähtyy ikkunan eteen, kääntyy kohti häntä ja sitten taas ikkunaa. Hänellä on ikävä tunne, että tämä juttu on menossa entistä kummallisemmaksi. Hän ei ole koskaan ollut hyvä tällaisessa, ei edes ennen Afganistania. Hän osaa tarjota mukavalle naiselle kaljan lähipubissa. Hän tietää, milloin on oikea hetki suudella ja milloin on parempi tarjoutua viemään koira lenkille. Tähän hänen tilannetajunsa ei riitä.  
  
Hänellä on pieni aavistus, ettei hän ehkä ole ainoa.  
  
”Olet mielenkiintoisin ihminen jonka olen tavannut Afganistanin jälkeen”, hän sanoo hieman karhealla äänellä, ”tai ehkä ikinä.” Sherlock vilkaisee häntä ja haroo hiuksiaan kaksin käsin. ”Ja vaikka minulla oli pieniä vaikeuksia sopeutua ajatukseen, myönnän että eilisilta oli hyvin… _miellyttävä._ Sinä olit hyvin miellyttävä, ja kun sanon _miellyttävä_ , tarkoitan siis että… pidin siitä hyvin paljon.”  
  
Sherlock nyökkää. John nielaisee.  
  
”Unohdin moneksi tunniksi että minun kuuluisi nilkuttaa”, hän sanoo. Sherlock saattaa nauraa hänelle, mutta hän ei ole aivan varma. ”Se oli mahtavaa. Pelkään että pilaan sen jotenkin, jos me… jos teemme sellaisia asioita kuin… eilen.”  
  
”Jos harrastamme seksiä”, Sherlock sanoo ja käännähtää häntä kohti. Hän joutuu ottamaan pöydänreunasta tukea, vaikka mies on toisella puolella olohuonetta, hitto vie. ”Pelkäät että alat ontua jos harrastamme seksiä.”  
  
”Pelkään että jokin menee vikaan”, hän tarkentaa, ”jos me… harrastamme seksiä.”  
  
”Vikaan?” Sherlock tuijottaa häntä. ”John, olen melko varma että tiedän riittävän suurella tarkkuudella, miten seksi toimii.”  
  
”En tarkoittanut sitä”, hän sanoo niin nopeasti, että sanat alkavat muuttua mössöksi, täytyy hidastaa ja keskittyä, ”en todellakaan, _luoja_ , tarkoitin että ehkä harrastamme seksiä ja lakkaamme pitämästä toisistamme – ”  
  
Sherlockin otsa rypistyy. ”Miten se olisi mahdollista?”  
  
John nielaisee. Pulssi alkaa taas tuntua kaulassa saakka. _Yhdeksän_ , hänen aivonsa sanovat. ”Saatamme vaikka riidellä. Seksistä. Ja riitaantua. Ja olin hyvin iloinen eilisestä, ja tarkoitan sillä nyt erityisesti sarjamurhaajan jahtaamista, vaikka myös seksi… helvetti, eihän tästä voi edes _puhua._ ”  
  
”En aio riidellä seksistä”, Sherlock sanoo, ”olen melko sopeutuvainen.”  
  
”En tarkoittanut sitä”, John sanoo ja nuolaisee huuliaan, _teetä_ , missä hänen teekuppinsa on? ”Mutta jos teemme sellaista, voi olla että päädymme riitelemään, koska… mukana saattaa olla tunteita.”  
  
” _Saattaa_ olla?”  
  
”Niin”, John sanoo hyvin ohuella äänellä, ”on aivan mahdollista, että toinen meistä… tai molemmat… että rakastuisimme toisiimme ja… kaikki menisi solmuun.”  
  
”Ajattelusi on uskomattoman epäjohdonmukaista”, Sherlock sanoo, ja hän aikoo puolustautua, koska varmasti riski on todellinen. Hän haluaa asua täällä. Hän haluaa pitää asetta taskussa ja mieluiten myös kädessä. Hän haluaa tuntea, miten pulssi hakkaa korvissa ja silti hänen kätensä eivät tärise. Ja hän haluaa seisoa vieressä ja katsoa, miten tuo käsittämätön mies kykenee mahdottomiin asioihin.  
  
Hän avaa suunsa, mutta Sherlock on jo kääntynyt ympäri. Hän hylkää teekupin pöydänreunalle ja ottaa askeleen kohti olohuonetta, ja Sherlock seisoo ikkunan edessä ja työntää molempia käsiä hiuksiin. _Yhdeksän_. Tässä ei ole mitään järkeä, ei sitten minkäänlaista. Hän on kyllä nähnyt itsensä peilistä. Hän tietää että hän on ontuva keski-ikäinen mies, joka herää keskellä yötä hikisenä ja sydän hakaten koska ikävöi pahinta paikkaa, mihin kukaan fiksu ihminen voi joutua. Ei ole mitenkään mahdollista, että hän yrittää puhua itseään ulos tästä, mitä se ikinä sitten onkin, ja Sherlock Holmes pitää selkänsä häntä kohti ja haroo hiuksia olkapäät kyyryssä ja näyttää kaikin puolin siltä, ettei halua kuulla mitä hän aikoo sanoa. Ja _yhdeksän?_  
  
Hän kiertää pöydän. Polvi huojuu vain hieman. Sherlock vilkaisee häntä ja kääntää sitten taas selkänsä hänelle, ja varmasti hänen pitäisi nyt pysähtyä vähän miettimään. _John Watson, tuo ei taida olla kovin hyvä päätös_ , hänen äitinsä aina sanoi ja sanoisi edelleen, jos hän suostuisi puhumaan muustakin kuin säästä. Hän suoristaa selkänsä ja pysähtyy Sherlockin vierelle, ja Sherlock huokaisee kohtuullisen äänekkäästi ja kääntyy häntä kohti.  
  
”Yhdeksän?” hän kysyy.  
  
Sherlock tuijottaa häntä huulet puristettuina tiukasti yhteen.  
  
”Kuulostaa melko lailla oikealta”, hän sanoo ja nieleskelee, ja Sherlockin huulet raottuvat aivan vähän. Hän tuijottaa, mutta sille hän ei enää mahda mitään. Suu tuntuu kuivalta. ”Tai sanotaanko, että yleensä en ole aamuisin kovin… innokas. Olen enemmänkin sellaista tyyppiä, että ensin teetä ja sitten muut jutut, ehkä suihkuun, sanomalehti, sellaista. Seksiä harvemmin ennen iltapäivää.”  
  
_”John”,_ Sherlock sanoo matalalla äänellä, voisi olla varoitus.  
  
John nielaisee. ”Mutta tajuan kyllä, että tämä on… erityislaatuista. En oikeastaan tiedä juurikaan, mitä ajattelen tästä kaikesta, ja harvoinhan minä tiedän, mutta tuntuu melkein siltä että voisin… että jos todella… _yhdeksän,_ Sherlock?”  
  
Sherlock nyökkää.  
  
”Tämä tuntuu kuitenkin päivänvalossa jotenkin entistäkin hurjemmalta”, John sanoo ja nieleskelee. Sherlockin silmät tuntuvat seuraavan hänen kasvojensa jokaista liikettä. ”Jos se suinkin on mahdollista. Niin että jos voisimme… jos aloittaisimme vaikka suutelemisesta.”  
  
”Kuulostaa hyväksyttävältä”, Sherlock sanoo mutta ei liikahda.  
  
”Hienoa”, John sanoo ja nuolaisee huuliaan, ”mainiota. Minäpä tästä sitten… jos viitsisit vaikka… ottaa askeleen tännepäin.”  
  
Sherlock katsoo häntä. Hän huokaisee ja ottaa itse sen hemmetin askeleen. Sherlock tuijottaa häntä yhä, kun hän nostaa kämmenensä ilmaan ja painaa sen sitten miehen rintakehää vasten. Pulssi tuntuu hänen sormissaan, mutta se taitaa olla hänen oma sydämensä. Sherlock vetää syvään henkeä.  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo, ja John käyttää kaiken tahdonvoimansa, jotta onnistuu pitämään kämmenensä Sherlockin rintalastan päällä. Hän ei todellakaan aio vetää kättä pois, kun vaati niin paljon rohkeutta asettaa se siihen. ”Minä en halua käydä tätä keskustelua joka päivä.”  
  
”Anteeksi kuinka?” John kysyy.  
  
Sherlock tuijottaa häntä kulmakarvat alhaalla. ”Tätä. Keskustelua.”  
  
”Niin, niin”, hän sanoo ja siirtää vähän kättään. Sherlock hätkähtää mutta ei astu syrjään. ”Mitä osaa tästä keskustelusta mahdat tarkoittaa?”  
  
”Sitä jossa yrität työntää minua pois.”  
  
”En minä yritä työntää sinua pois”, hän sanoo ja vetää nopeasti kämmenensä Sherlockin rinnalta. Sherlockin kulmakarvat kohoavat, ja John saattaa mahdollisesti kiroilla ääneen. Hän on muutenkin niin huono tällaisissa jutuissa, ja nyt hänen edessään seisoo _Sherlock Holmes_ kaikista maailman ihmisistä. Hän puree hampaat kiinni alahuuleen ja puristaa sitten sormensa Sherlockin kyynärvarsien ympärille. Sherlockin katse seuraa hänen käsiään. Helvetti että häntä hermostuttaa. ”Olen pahoillani.”  
  
”Mistä?” Sherlock kysyy.  
  
”Siitä että yritän työntää sinua pois”, hän sanoo ja puristaa lujempaa. Sherlockin paita on hyvin miellyttävää materiaalia, paljon sileämpää kuin mikään hänen omistaan.  
  
”Tällä hetkellä oikeastaan roikut minussa.”  
  
”Tiedän”, hän sanoo eikä mahda sille juuri mitään, koska polvi on juuri alkanut oikkuilla ja hän joutuu tarrautumaan Sherlockiin entistä tiukemmin, jotta ei romahda lattialle. Onneksi Sherlock tarttuu häntä vyötäröltä. ”Anteeksi. Tai siis, kiitos.”  
  
”Ole hyvä”, Sherlock sanoo mutta ei irrota otetaan. ”Psykosomaattinen polvivamma. Kiehtovaa.”  
  
”Minua kiehtoisi nyt kovasti”, John sanoo, ”jos pääsisimme jollain tapaa suutelemiseen saakka.”  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo vakavalla äänellä ja kiskaisee hänet vyötäröstä hieman lähemmäs itseään. Hänen polvensa on täysin hyödytön. ”Minä aion mainita tästä huomenna.”  
  
”Ymmärrän”, hän sanoo ja koettaa heiluttaa polveaan, mutta se ei auta lainkaan ja Sherlockin ote hänestä muuttuu tiukemmaksi, ”taisimme ohittaa jo sen vaiheen.”  
  
”Vaiheen?”  
  
”Yritin siis sanoa että kyllä minä pärjään”, hän sanoo, eikä hänen lauseessaan ole lainkaan tolkkua ainakaan Sherlockin ilmeestä päätellen. Hän miettii hajamielisesti tulevaisuutta, jossa hänen jokainen epälooginen ajatuksensa paljastuu saman tien tämän miehen katseen alla. Hänen vatsansa tuntuu kummallisen pehmeältä. ”Minulla oli jonkinlainen asenneongelma, koska en ollut lainkaan kuvitellut että eilisilta päättyisi… sillä tavalla. Mutta uskon että pääsin siitä jo yli. Ainakin osittain.”  
  
”Täysin järjetöntä”, Sherlock sanoo mutta ei kuulosta kovin paheksuvalta.  
  
”Niin”, John sanoo. ”Suoraan sanottuna minä varmaan kaadun kohta. Mitä jos vaikka – ”  
  
”Sänkyyn”, Sherlock sanoo ja kiskaisee häntä vyötäröstä niin terävästi, että hän todellakin kaatuisi saman tien, jos hänelle vain annettaisiin siihen tilaisuus. Sherlock vetää hänet mukanaan olohuoneen lattian poikki ja hän keskittyy väistämään pöydänkulmaa. Hän ei ole aivan varma, miten tämä onnistuu, koska mies vaikuttaa aivan liian laihalta raahaamaan entistä sotilasta, jonka toinen jalka on väliaikaisesti täysin hyödytön. Kenties he ovat siirtyneet jonkinlaiseen kokovartalohalaukseen. Sherlock vie hänet sängylle saakka. Hän ottaa kämmenillä vastaan, puree hampaita yhteen ja yrittää ihan vain hengitellä.  
  
Sherlock ryhtyy avaamaan paitansa nappeja hyvin määrätietoisella vauhdilla ja pysähtyy sitten kolmannen kohdalla. ”Sopiiko tämä?”  
  
John nyökkää. ”Kyllä.”  
  
”Näytät hämmentyneeltä.”  
  
Hän nielaisee kaikki mahdolliset vastaukset. Mistään mitä hän osaisi sanoa ei missään tapauksessa ole nyt iloa. Puhumisen sijaan hän nostaa kätensä Sherlockin rintakehälle ja onnistuu saamaan napin auki tärisevistä sormista huolimatta. Sherlock tuijottaa häntä ja nuolaisee huuliaan, ja hänen vatsansa tuntuu pyörähtävän ympäri mutta varsin miellyttävällä tavalla.  
  
”Minä teen sen”, hän sanoo ja nousee seisomaan. Sherlock avaa suunsa, mutta hän tarttuu miestä puolittain avonaisesta paidasta ja suu sulkeutuu, _helvetti_ , hän ei voi katsoa tuota suuta ajattelematta mitä se teki eilen. Ehkä hän ei enää ikinä pysty katsomaan Sherlockin suuta ilman että täytyy vähän nieleskellä. Hän puristaa oman suunsa kiinni ja koettaa keskittyä Sherlockin paitaan, hänen täytyy saada paita pois, hän voi miettiä Sherlockin suuta vähän myöhemmin. Hänestä tuntuu että Sherlock hymyilee hänelle, mutta hän ei uskalla katsoa.  
  
”Olet hermostunut”, Sherlock sanoo.  
  
”Olen ihan helvetin hermostunut.”  
  
”Vaikka teimme tämän eilen.”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoo. ”Olen pahoillani. Minä – ”  
  
Hän ei tiedä missä vaiheessa Sherlockin kädet asettuivat hänen lantiolleen. Nyt häntä kuitenkin vedetään hyvin määrätietoisesti eteenpäin, ja hän puraisee itseään kieleen kun yrittää pitää epämääräiset huokaisut sisällään. Tämä on täysin käsittämätöntä, siis onhan siitä pitkä aika kun hän on viimeksi… tai siis oli ennen eilisiltaa, mutta tänään hän ei ole vielä saanut edes aamupalaa. Eikä hän ole käynyt suihkussa, ja heti kun hän muistaa sen, hänen ihonsa alkaa tuntua nihkeältä. Hän yrittää astua kauemmaksi Sherlockista, mutta se ei suju lainkaan niin kuin pitäisi, koska Sherlock tulee hänen mukaansa ja sängynreuna osuu häntä takareiteen. Hän putoaa istumaan sängylle ja tajuaa, että Sherlockin lantio on aika lailla hänen naamansa edessä. Naurettavan kalliilta näyttävä kauluspaita on viimeistä nappia vaille avattu.  
  
”Helvetti”, hän mutisee ja avaa napin. Luultavasti Sherlock katsoo häntä jostain sieltä ylhäältä, mutta hän ei nyt aio vilkaista.  
  
Sherlock työntää sormensa hänen hiustensa sekaan. Hän sulkee silmänsä eikä aivan onnistu estämään huokaisua.  
  
”Tulenko minä sinne alas”, Sherlock sanoo, ja John on kuulevinaan vähän hengästyneen äänen, voi hyvä tavaton, miten hän on taas joutunut tähän - , ” vai tuletko sinä takaisin ylös?”  
  
” _Ylös”_ , John mutisee, ”käsittämätöntä.”  
  
Sherlock kumartuu katsomaan häntä. Hän haluaisi melkein nauraa. Tässä hän istuu sängynreunalla, John Watson, entinen sotilas ja entinen mitä-vain, ja pitkä, tumma ja komea mies tuijottaa häntä otsalle valuvien kiharoiden välistä silmät kapeina. Hän nuolaisee huuliaan ja Sherlock suutelee häntä. Housuista täytyy päästä eroon, mieluiten saman tien, mutta Sherlock suutelee häntä uudestaan ja hän ei osaa muuta kuin pujottaa sormensa miehen hiusten sekaan.  
  
”Sinä pidät tästä”, Sherlock sanoo ja suutelee häntä sormet liukuen niskaa pitkin alemmas.  
  
Hän kiroilee puoliääneen. ”Eikö se ole aika ilmiselvää?”  
  
Sherlock vetäytyy hetkeksi kauemmas ja sanoo jotain johtopäätöksistä ja epävarmoista ennustusmalleista, tunteet, täytyy muistaa virhemarginaali, onnistunut kommunikointi on äärimmäisen tärkeää seksin kannalta, eikö John ole lukenut tutkimuksia? John nauraa ja miettii, milloin viimeksi hän on nauranut sängyssä. Sherlockin puhe muuttujien määrittelyn hankaluudesta katkeaa terävään hengenvetoon, ja John puristaa huulensa yhteen ja vetää Sherlockin vetoketjun loppuun asti auki. Vyön solki kolahtaa osuessaan lattiaan. Sherlock puristaa hänen olkapäitään molemmilla käsillä mutta vaikuttaa, käsittämätöntä kyllä, varovan arpea. John suoristaa selkänsä ja vetää Sherlockin housut alas. Kun hän työntää sormensa alushousujen reunan alle ja pujottaa ne varovasti alemmas, Sherlock puristaa lujempaa. John nielaisee.  
  
”Tänne”, hän sanoo äänellä, joka on kummallisen hengästynyt, ”tule tänne.”  
  
Sherlock potkaisee housut sivuun ja kömpii sitten sängylle hänen viereensä, ei, hänen _päälleen_ , hänet työnnetään melkein varovaisesti selälleen sängylle ja määrätietoiset sormet vetävät hänen paitaansa ylöspäin. Hän melkein haukkoo henkeään, naurettavaa, hän ei ole enää viisitoista, hän on jo -  
  
” _Helvetti –_ ”  
  
Sherlock suutelee häntä, ”John”, ja uudestaan, ”rouva Hudsonilla on erinomainen kuulo. Ja melko teräviä kommentteja. Et välttämättä halua – ”  
  
” _Luoja”_ , hän jatkaa huomattavasti hiljaisemmalla äänellä. Sherlockin käsi on yhä hänen lantionseudullaan, kulkee farkkujen vetoketjun yli niin kuin se olisi joku hiton _vahinko._ Hän haluaa olla vihainen miehelle, ei hän kestä kiusoittelua tällä hetkellä, mutta hän ei onnistu keräämään riittävästi happea vastalauseisiin.  
  
”Jos haluaisit kommunikoida kanssani” Sherlock sanoo, ”olisi varmaan joku tehokkaampi keino kuin kiroilu.”  
  
”Avaa nyt jo se helvetin vetoketju”, John onnistuu sanomaan. Paljon muuhun hän ei kykenekään, koska vetoketju avautuu ja Sherlockin sormet pysähtyvät alushousujen päälle. Hän vetää henkeä eikä se auta mitään. Sherlock kiskoo hänen paitaansa ylemmäs ja kumartuu suutelemaan hänen vatsaansa. Sherlockin leuka tuntuu karhealta ja hän itse taitaa työntää lantiotaan ylöspäin, mutta juuri nyt hän ei mahda sille juuri mitään.  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo ja suutelee hänen alavatsaansa, ” _John_ , sanoit ettet yleensä välitä seksistä aamulla – ”  
  
”Ole nyt jo hiljaa”, hän sanoo ja onnistuu työntämään sormensa Sherlockin hiuksiin. Sherlockilla on edelleen se saamarin kauluspaita hartioillaan, eikä mitään muuta. John kohottaa niskaansa ja yrittää nähdä, ja sitten saman tien hänen pitää luovuttaa, koska Sherlockin sormet puristuvat hänen ympärilleen ja hänen polvensa pettää.  
  
” _John”_ , Sherlock sanoo hänen vatsaansa vasten samaan tahtiin käden kanssa, ” _John, John, John.”_ Se olisi varmaan hassua, jos hän itse ei purisi alahuultaan ja yrittäisi olla huokailematta niin kuin joku aikuisviihdetähti. Hän puristaa Sherlockin hiuksia ja Sherlock kiihdyttää, ja hän ei kyllä kestä pitkään näin, kohta hän tulee Sherlockin käteen housut yhä nilkoissa.  
  
”Sherlock”, hän sanoo, tarttuu Sherlockin olkapäihin ja yrittää olla näkemättä, miten miehen sormet vetäytyvät hänen ympäriltään, ”minä tulen kohta.”  
  
Sherlock asettaa nihkeän kätensä hänen reidelleen ja katsoo häntä, ja hän antaa päänsä pudota takaisin tyynyä vasten. ”Eikö se ole tarkoitus?”  
  
”On”, hän sanoo, ”mutta… niin pian… voisimme…”  
  
”John?”  
  
Hän sulkee silmänsä. Sänky huojuu, kun Sherlock kiipeää ylemmäs. Heidän rintakehänsä osuvat vastakkain. Sherlockin iho on nihkeä niin kuin hänenkin, ja hän haistaa miehen, hän haistaa heidät molemmat, ja hänen pitää nyt kyllä vähän hengitellä ja keskittyä. Hän yrittää potkia housuja pois jaloistaan mutta se onnistuu huonosti. Sitä paitsi hänellä on _villasukat._  
  
”Ehkä haluaisit”, hän sanoo ja nielaisee, ”jotain muuta.”  
  
”Jotain muuta?” Sherlock kysyy. John raottaa silmiään. Sherlock nojaa kyynärpäitään sänkyä vasten ja tuijottaa häntä ehkä sentin päästä, tai kymmenen, nyt olisi ehkä hyvä ruveta käyttämään tarkempia ilmauksia. Hän katsoo takaisin huohottavana ja hikisenä sotkuna eikä pysty tekemään asialle yhtään mitään.  
  
”En tarkoittanut sillä tavalla _jotain muuta_ ”, hän sanoo ja koettaa keskittyä puhumiseen, vaikka Sherlock liikahtaa hänen lantiotaan vasten ja hänen hengityksensä vinkaisee, ”tarkoitin että jotain muuta _seksiä_ , edelleen seksiä, totta kai, en aio lopettaa kesken vaan – ”  
  
”Jotain muuta seksiä?” Sherlock kysyy silmät kaventuen entisestään. ”En tiennyt että sitä on niin montaa lajia.”  
  
John nauraa. Hän ei mahda sille mitään. Nauru kuulostaa hengästyneeltä ja poukkoilevalta, ja Sherlock tuijottaa häntä entistä lähempää. Hän haistaa miehen ihon, hän haistaa _kaiken._  
  
”Tarkoitin sanoa”, hän sanoo, ”että kun me nyt olemme tässä, niin ehkä olisit kiinnostunut… ehkä haluaisit… onko sinulla liukuvoidetta?”  
  
Sherlock räpäyttää silmiään. ”On. Mikäli se ei ole vanhentunut.”  
  
”No niin”, John sanoo ja yrittää estää ääntään kohoamasta hallitsemattomasti. Varmasti Sherlock tajuaa vetävänsä polveaan hitaasti eteenpäin hänen jalkojensa välissä. Varmasti Sherlock tajuaa, että hänen pitää nieleskellä _ihan jatkuvasti,_ kun Sherlockin polvi pysähtyy hänen reisiensä väliin. Hän yrittää työntää itseään alemmas sängyllä.  
  
”John.”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoo, ”olin siis sanomassa, että… koska sinulla on sitä, saattaisit… saattaisit haluta… minua…”  
  
”Mitä?” Sherlock kysyy äänellä, joka kuulostaa entistä matalammalta eikä läheskään yhtä hengästyneeltä kuin hänen omansa. ”Mitä, John? Puhu selvemmin.”  
  
”Minä yritän”, hän sanoo ja nuolaisee huuliaan. ”Saattaisit haluta… minun sisääni…”  
  
Sherlockin silmät laajentuvat. ”Ennen aamupalaa? Sanoit – ”  
  
”Tiedän mitä sanoin”, hän sanoo. Missä vaiheessa hän lukitsi kämmenensä Sherlockin selälle? Lihakset liikkuvat hänen sormiensa alla, lapaluut, kaikki se hieman nihkeä iho, ja selkäranka, hän kuljettaa sormiaan Sherlockin selkärankaa pitkin ja -   
  
”Keskity, John”, Sherlock sanoo. ”Sinun pitää kertoa mitä haluat. Kokonaisilla lauseilla.”  
  
”Mahdotonta”, hän sanoo ja vetää sitten syvään henkeä. ”Oletko tehnyt sitä?”  
  
Sherlock nyökkää hitaasti.  
  
”Hyvä”, hän sanoo, ”minä en ole mutta… luotan sinuun. Ja kun tässä nyt kerran… tämä ei nyt vaikuta siltä että… että en voi nyt ehkä kuitenkaan enää teeskennellä, ettei… ettei tätä tapahtunut…”  
  
” _John_ ”, Sherlock sanoo kuulostaen kohtuullisen turhautuneelta.  
  
”Yhdeksän”, John sanoo, ”asteikolla yhdestä kymmeneen. _Yhdeksän._ Lisäksi minua suoraan sanottuna vähän jännittää. Mutta jos voisit… jos voisit…”  
  
Sherlock huokaisee hyvin äänekkäästi ja nousee istumaan hänen lantionsa päällä, ja hän tuntee oman voihkaisunsa jossain kylkiluiden alla ennen kuin se pääsee ulos hänen suustaan. Sherlock tuijottaa häntä huulet raollaan mutta pitelee nyt hänen käsiään sängyllä. Miehen sormet ovat tiukasti hänen ranteidensa ympärillä eikä hän voi muuta kuin yrittää kohottaa lantiotaan.  
  
”Kondomi”, hän sanoo, ”tarvitsemme sellaisen.”  
  
”Luonnollisesti”, Sherlock sanoo ja tuijottaa häntä silmät kapeina, ”mutta – ”  
  
” _Sherlock Holmes_ ”; hän sanoo parhaalla sotilasäänellään, joka toimii yllättävän hyvin jos ottaa huomioon, että hän makaa selällään sängyllä tuon käsittämättömän miehen alla ja melkein tärisee, ”nyt sinä haet kumin ja liukuvoidetta mahdollisimman nopeasti sieltä… sieltä missä ikinä pidätkin niitä, ja sitten tulet takaisin ja teet mitä ikinä haluat että saat minut, tuota, _valmiiksi_ , ja sitten voit asetella minut ihan mihin asentoon tahansa haluat. Ja sitten me teemme sen.”  
  
Sherlock tuijottaa häntä.  
  
Hän nielaisee. ”Jos siis haluat.”  
  
Sänky huojahtaa kun Sherlock kömpii pois hänen päältään. Hänen sydämensä hakkaa ja hän harkitsee etäisesti, pitäisikö hänen vetää peitto päälleen, hänhän makaa tässä selällään kaikki ruumiinosat aivan paljaina ja… mutta se vaikuttaa melko turhalta. Hän nuolaisee huuliaan ja katsoo, miten Sherlock heittää tavaroita pois lipaston keskimmäisestä laatikosta. Kauluspaita roikkuu yhä miehen olkapäillä, mutta Johnin katse osuu enemmänkin takapuoleen.  
  
”Riisu paitasi”, hän sanoo, ”nyt heti”, ja Sherlock pujottautuu pois paidasta ja asettelee sen naurettavan huolellisesti lipaston päälle. John ei kuitenkaan ehdi nauraa, koska muutaman sukan ja parin tunnistamattoman esineen jälkeen Sherlock hymyilee niin, että Johnin vatsa tuntuu kiertyvän tiukalle solmulle. Hän vetää henkeä ja Sherlock kiipeää takaisin sängylle hänen viereensä.  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo ja istuutuu hänen jalkojensa väliin, ”sinä täriset.”  
  
”Tiedän”, hän sanoo ja painaa silmänsä kiinni. Ehkä niin on parempi. Hän ei tiedä tästä mitään, hän on kyllä joskus katsonut netistä jonkun videon mutta _silti_ , hän ei suunnitellut tätä, ei varmasti, hän ei koskaan kuvitellut että joskus hän… Hän vetää terävästi henkeä, kun Sherlockin kädet lukittuvat hänen reitensä ympärille ja nostavat hänen jalkansa koukkuun. Hän onnistuu itse asettelemaan toisen jalan, ja Sherlock silittää hänen reittään ja sanoo jotain, mistä hän ei saa oikein selvää mutta mikä kuulostaa hyvin _matalalta._ Hänen sydämensä hakkaa. Hän nuolaisee huuliaan ja pakottaa itsensä ajattelemaan vain Sherlockin käsiä, jotka kulkevat hänen reittään pitkin ylöspäin, eikä missään tapauksessa sitä, miten hän, John Watson, ei suunnitellut tätä, ei kuvitellut että joku mies, ei, _tämä_ mies, tämä käsittämättömän nerokas mies istuisi hänen jalkojensa välissä ja -  
  
Sherlock _koskee_ häntä.  
  
Hän hengittää ja mahdollisesti myös kiroilee.  
  
Sherlock sanoo jotain, ehkä hänen nimensä, ja hän vastaa epämääräisellä murahduksella ja yrittää rentoutua. Aamupalaa, hän ei syönyt edes _aamupalaa_ ennen tätä.  
  
”En muistanut että – ” Sherlock sanoo hetken päästä katkonaisella äänellä, ja John odottaa jatkoa, mutta sitä ei tule. Hän haluaisi nauraa mutta ei oikein kykene siihen nyt. Naurahdus kuulostaa vinkaisulta ja Sherlockin sormet vetäytyvät, ja John avaa silmänsä ja sitten painaa päänsä saman tien takaisin tyynyyn ja päättää tuijottaa kattoa. Sherlock pitelee toista kättään hänen lantiollaan ja silittää lonkkaluun kohdalta, tai ehkä pitää häntä paikoillaan, hän ei ole varma, ja Sherlockin hiukset liimaantuvat otsalle ja niskaan ja iho kiiltää hehkulampun valossa, ja helvetti, mikseivät he sammuttaneet valoja? Hän makaa alasti Sherlock Holmesin sängyssä eikä hän muistanut käskeä miestä _sammuttamaan valoja.  
  
_ ”Jatka”, hän sanoo, kun Sherlockin näkymättömissä oleva käsi pysyy edelleen liikkumattomana.  
  
Sherlock puristaa hänen polveaan ja tottelee.  
  
Hän ojentaa käsiään kohti miestä ja Sherlock lopettaa hetkeksi, ojentautuu suutelemaan hänen vatsaansa, jatkaa sitten, suutelee edelleen hänen vatsaansa ja antaa hänen silittää hiuksiaan. Hän jatkaa kiroilemista ja kuvittelee tuntevansa, miten Sherlock hymyilee hänen vatsaansa vasten.  
  
”Nyt”, Sherlock sanoo lopulta ja kohottaa katseensa häneen, eikä hän tiedä kuinka monta sekuntia tai minuuttia hän on puristanut Sherlockin hiuksia ja koettanut löytää hyvää tapaa vetää happea sisäänsä.  
  
”Nyt?” hän kysyy.  
  
”Nyt se uskoakseni onnistuu”, Sherlock sanoo ja nielaisee, ”jos yhä haluat.”  
  
”Kyllä”, hän sanoo, yrittää kuulostaa hieman vähemmän hermostuneelta ja epäonnistuu, ”kyllä, jos sinä – ”  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo ja puristaa hänen reisiään, ” _John_ , minun käteni tärisevät.”  
  
”Selvä”, John sanoo, ”Sherlock, asteikolla yhdestä kymmeneen – ”  
  
”Unohda jo se asteikko”, Sherlock sanoo. ”Minua jännittää.”  
  
”Hyvä”, hän sanoo ja nauraa, ja sitten hänen on pakko taas kohottautua katsomaan vaikka se kuinka ottaa niskaan ja saa hänen vatsansa ja luultavasti kaiken muunkin jännittymään entisestään. ”Loistavaa. Niin minuakin. Ota nyt jo se kumi.”  
  
Sherlock nyökkää. John katsoo, miten mies repii kääreen auki ja asettaa sitten kondomin paikalleen. Sherlockin sormet pysähtyvät hänen lantiolleen ja hän ojentautuu silittämään miehen kämmenselkää, mutta sitten hän päätyykin puristamaan tämän rannetta eikä ensin tajua, mitä Sherlock sanoo hänelle. Lopulta hän saa puristusotteensa irrotettua ja onnistuu kääntymään toisin päin, ja _helvetti_ että tämä on kummallista. Sherlockin käsi asettuu hänen niskaansa ja painaa häntä lapaluiden välistä alemmas, ja hän tottelee ja koettaa olla miettimättä miltä hän näyttää, tai miten Sherlockin olisi paras tehdä jotain _nyt heti_ ennen kuin hän tulee hulluksi, tai miten Sherlockin toinen käsi asettuu hänen lantiolleen ja varmaan aivan kohta -   
  
Hänen suustaan pääsee yllättynyt ääni, jota hän ei missään tapauksessa aio kutsua voihkaisuksi. Sherlock pysähtyy saman tien.  
  
”Jatka”, hän käskee.  
  
Sherlock suutelee hänen niskaansa ja painaa sitten molemmat kädet hänen lantiolleen. Hän laskee otsansa tyynyä vasten. Ensin hän ei ole aivan varma, pitääkö hän tästä kovin paljon, mutta sitten Sherlock pysyy hetken liikkumatta ja hän miettii sitä miten mies istui hänen viereensä taksissa ja kertoi hänelle kaiken hänestä itsestään, uskomatonta, täysin järjetöntä. Täysin vastustamatonta. Sherlockin kädet liikkuvat hänen selällään ja puristavat sitten taas lujempaa, ehkä häneen jää mustelmia. Ehkä hänen iholleen jää kämmenenkuvat, ja sitten hän pysähtyy suihkuun mennessä peilin eteen ja hänen ihostaan näkyy, että _Sherlock Holmes_ piti kiinni hänestä ja -  
  
”John?” Sherlock kysyy. ” _John?”_  
  
Hän vastaa jotain mikä sisältää useamman kirosanan kuin oli tarkoitus.  
  
Sherlockin hengitys kiihtyy. John kuuntelee ja sulkee silmänsä. Sherlock tulee varmaan aivan pian, uskomatonta, _uskomatonta_ , ja sitten hän pyytää Sherlockia pujottamaan taas sormensa ympärilleen, ja jälkeenpäin he voivat maata sängyllä ja suudella. Hän aikoo työntää sormensa Sherlockin hiusten sekaan ja toisen kätensä tämän hartioiden ympärille ja _suudella_ , joskus hän oli sitä mieltä että suuteleminen oli jossain määrin ajanhukkaa, mutta nyt hän ajattelee Sherlockin suuta ja silloin Sherlock löytää uuden kulman.  
  
” _Jatka_ ”, hän sanoo, kun Sherlock odottaa yhä kädet hänen lantiollaan ja hän itse on onnistunut nielaisemaan loput säälittävästä vinkauksesta.  
  
Hän kuitenkin vingahtaa saman tien uudelleen. Sherlock asettelee sormensa hänen paremmin ympärilleen ja puristaa hieman lujempaa. Hän puree itseään huuleen ja arvelee etäisesti ettei tässä enää kestä kauan.  
  
Sherlock tulee ensin.  
  
John yrittää saada omat sormensa Sherlockin käden tilalle, mutta Sherlock työntää hänen kätensä pois ja ottaa hänet uudestaan käteensä. Hän kiroilee tyynyyn. Sherlock suutelee hänen alaselkäänsä ja vetää välillä henkeä terävästi niin kuin olisi unohtanut hengittämisen vähäksi aikaa kokonaan. John puristaa kämmenensä lakanaan ja Sherlock toistaa hänen nimensä, ja hän tulee Sherlockin käteen.  
  
”Uskomatonta”, hän sanoo.  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo ja melko lailla romahtaa hänen päälleen.  
  
Hän miettii etäisesti kondomia. Hän miettii sitä, miten Sherlock painaa kämmenensä hänen selälleen, molemmat kämmenensä, eikä hän osaa sanoa kumpi on tahmeampi, pyyhkikö Sherlock edes käsiään minnekään? Hän miettii sitä miten sydän hakkaa kurkussa ja varpaat kipristyvät. Hän miettii sitä miten Sherlock suutelee hänen niskaansa. Luojan kiitos hän sai sentään teen juotua ennen tätä.  
  
”John Watson”, Sherlock sanoo hieman epäselvällä äänellä hänen kaulaansa vasten.  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoo ja sulkee aivan hetkeksi silmänsä.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja tässä tämä kolmas luku!

Vihdoin hän on saanut aamupalan syötyä. Kello on jo puoli yksi iltapäivällä, mutta silti tätä täytyy pitää saavutuksena. Hän myös istuu kaikki vaatteet päällään nojatuolissa takan edessä ja teeskentelee lukevansa päivän sanomalehteä. Hän ei missään tapauksessa aio kiinnittää huomiota siihen, miten nojatuoli narisee kun hän yrittää löytää takapuolelleen vähän pehmeämpää kohtaa.  
  
_Kioskiryöstö Itä-Lontoossa._ Hän kääntää sivua ja kurtistaa kulmiaan kuusikymppiselle naiselle, joka hymyilee leveästi ja myy hätkähdyttävän omaperäisiä käsitöitä. Hänen pitäisi ehkä kysyä Sherlockilta, miten työkuviot toimivat, odottaako mies vain kotona niin kauan, että ilmaantuu joku mielenkiintoinen ryöstö tai murha. Ainakaan tähän mennessä Sherlock ei ole vaikuta mieheltä, joka pitää säännöllisiä työaikoja. John kääntää sivua ja ohittaa tukalan taloustilanteen. Vanha asunto täytyy käydä vielä tyhjentämässä ja siivoamassa, mutta onneksi hänellä ei ole juurikaan tavaraa. Hän ei ole varma, missä vaiheessa tavarat katosivat. Ehkä hän ei alun perinkään ostellut asioita.  
  
Hän painaa kämmenensä kavalluksesta tuomitun liikemiehen kasvojen viereen. Ehkä hän hakee tavarat illalla. Sitä ennen hän käy kaupassa, desinfioi jääkaapin ja tekee mahdollisimman hyvää ruokaa, ehkä makaronia ja tomaattikastiketta. Hän oikaisee jalat lattialla, tuijottaa hetken villasukkiaan ja nostaa katseensa.  
  
_Helvetti._ ”Sherlock - ”  
  
Sherlock käännähtää häntä kohti. Kylpytakin helmat heilahtavat. John nostaa kätensä silmiensä eteen mutta kurkistaa kuitenkin sormenraoista. _Voi luoja._  
  
”Mitä?” Sherlock kysyy ja seisoo hänen edessään kädet roikkuen sivuilla. Kuka muu tahansa vetäisi nyt ainakin sen hemmetin kylpytakin kiinni.  
  
”Voisitko – ” hän aloittaa ja nielaisee, ”jos olisit… olisit voinut laittaa edes housut jalkaan.”  
  
Sherlockin otsa rypistyy. Mies istuutuu hämmentävän sulavalla liikkeellä sohvalle Johnin eteen, nojaa kyynärpäänsä polvia vasten ja painaa sormenpäät yhteen leuan alla. ”John?”  
  
”Hemmetti”, John sanoo ja painaa kämmenensä reisiä vasten. Hän on aikuinen mies. Hän pystyy… _luoja_ , ei hän pysty tähän.  
  
”Olet tyytymätön, koska en laittanut housuja jalkaani”, Sherlock sanoo ja tuijottaa häntä.  
  
Hän avaa suunsa ja tuijottaa puolikahjoa miestä. ”Alushousuja. Et laittanut helvetin _alushousuja._ ”  
  
”Tunnen termin”, Sherlock sanoo, ja John katsoo miehen kasvoja, todellakin vain kasvoja. Hän oli sentään Afganistanissa, kyllä hän tämän verran pystyy keskittymään. Hän koettaa siirtää takapuoltaan nojatuolilla mahdollisimman huomaamattomasti, mutta silti Sherlockin suupielet kaartuvat ylöspäin. _Hemmetti._  
  
”Hyvä on”, hän sanoo ja nostaa lehden naamansa eteen, ”minä en piittaa. Tee vain aivan mitä haluat. Minä tässä vain luen lehteä ja – ”  
  
Sherlock nousee seisomaan. John painaa silmänsä kiinni ja kuulee, miten mies ottaa askeleen lähemmäksi.  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo äänellä, joka on hämmentävän pehmeä, eikä John tiedä, miten ihmeessä tämä on tapahtunut, ja _missä välissä?_ Eilen Mike esitteli hänet lounastauolla Sherlock Holmesille. Nyt hänen vatsansa kiertyy tiukalle mytylle pelkästään siksi, että mies sanoo hänen nimensä.  
  
Hän avaa silmänsä. Sherlock hymyilee ja vetää kylpytakin liepeet kiinni. John nielaisee.  
  
”Useimmat ihmiset”, hän sanoo, ” _yllättyvät_ , kun joku kävelee heidän ohitseen ilman vaatteita. Iltapäivällä. Olohuoneessa. Kun he ovat lukemassa lehteä.”  
  
”Minulla on aamutakki”, Sherlock sanoo ja painaa kämmenensä sekunniksi hänen olkapäälleen ennen kuin kävelee takaisin keittiöön. Hän suoristaa selkäänsä. Se oli taputus, eikö niin? Sherlock taputti häntä olkapäälle, koska hän oli niin hämmentynyt.  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo keittiöstä, ”sinä olet lääkäri.”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoo, ”mutta _tilannetaju…_ ”  
  
”Mitä teit jääkaapille?”  
  
”Siivosin sen.”  
  
Sherlock huokaisee raskaasti. John puristaa huulensa yhteen ja koettaa ajatella. Hän voisi hakea Sherlockille housut ja sitten vaatia vakavaa juttuhetkeä. Hän voisi tiivistää syyt, joiden takia kuolleen ihmisen ruumiin paloja ei voi säilyttää samassa paikassa kuin syötäväksi tarkoitettua ruokaa. Sitten hän sanoisi että nautti kyllä kovasti siitä mitä makuuhuoneessa tapahtui eilen illalla ja tänä aamuna. Siitä ei ole epäilystäkään. Se on ilmiselvää. Muut asiat ovat kuitenkin hyvin mutkikkaita, tunteet, parisuhteet, sellainen. Ehkä olisi parempi, jos he sopisivat saman tien -  
  
”Menen suihkuun”, Sherlock sanoo hänen selkänsä takaa. Askeleet kulkevat määrätietoisesti kohti kylpyhuonetta.  
  
John nousee seisomaan ja kääntyy ympäri.  
  
”John?” Sherlock kysyy kulmakarvat kohoten hitaasti. Paskiainen roikottaa nyt kylpytakkia kädessään niin että vartalon peittona ei ole _yhtään mitään._ John nielaisee. Kuka tahansa normaali ihminen olisi _ensin_ kävellyt kylpyhuoneeseen ja _sitten_ riisunut kylpytakin.  
  
”Ajattelin”, hän sanoo, sulkee silmänsä hetkeksi ja yrittää uudestaan, ”Sherlock, en ajatellut… meidän pitäisi ajatella… suihkuun?”  
  
Sherlock tuijottaa häntä. Hänellä on jonkinmoinen aavistus, että vaikka hän asuisi miehen kanssa samassa asunnossa vuosikausia – eikä hän suinkaan väitä että niin tässä olisi käymässä – hän ei oppisi ymmärtämään tämän ajatuksenjuoksua. Silti hän on juuri nyt melko varma, että Sherlock arvioi hänen tyhmyytensä ja puhetaidottomuutensa syvyyttä ja tekee jonkinlaista laskelmaa siitä, kannattaako häntä sittenkään roikottaa mukana.  
  
Hän käärii villapaidan helmat, yrittää kiskoa sen pois päältään ja jää jumiin toisen hihan kanssa.  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo hitaasti.  
  
”Helvetti”, hän sanoo, ”oletko yrittänyt puhua jotenkin… tavallisemmalla äänellä… vaikka hiukan korkeammin?”  
  
Sherlock ei vastaa. John onnistuu saamaan paidan pois päältään. Luojan kiitos Sherlock hymyilee.  
  
”Minä tulen mukaan”, hän sanoo ja yrittää kiskoa farkkujen vetoketjua auki, ”kylpyyn, tai siis suihkuun. Tulen sinne minne nyt oletkin menossa.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Sherlock sanoo ja kävelee suoraan kylpyhuoneeseen. Ovi jää auki. John seisoo pari sekuntia keskellä olohuonetta housut puolivälissä matkalla kohti nilkkoja.  
  
Kun hän potkaisee housut sivuun, hän kuvittelee kuulevansa hyräilyä kylpyhuoneesta. _Luoja._ Hänen taitaa olla paras miettiä huolellisesti etukäteen, mitä hän kertoo terapeutilleen ensi kerralla.  
  
Hän pysähtyy kylpyhuoneen ovensuuhun. Sherlock ei ole sulkenut suihkuverhoa, mikä on tietenkin riski, voi tulla vesivahinko. John huojuu ovensuussa ja vetää alushousut pois hitaammin kuin olisi tarpeellista. Hän seuraa miestä suihkuun niin kuin ihastunut teini _. Loistavaa._  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo katsomatta häneen, ”pidä kiirettä.”  
  
_Erinomaista._  
  
Hän asettuu lämpimän vesisuihkun alle juuri niin kauas, ettei aivan koske Sherlockin märkään ihoon. Valitettavasti hän kastuu tällä tavalla vain vasemmalta puolelta. Hän on juuri harkitsemassa ratkaisua ongelmaan, kun Sherlockin sormet tarttuvat häntä vyötäröltä. Hän aikoo sanoa jotain, mutta mies kiskaisee hänet lähemmäksi ja lämmintä vettä menee suuhun. Hän pärskii ja Sherlockin sormet pysyvät hänen vyötäröllään.  
  
”Peseytyminen”, Sherlock sanoo, ”toisinaan täyttä ajanhukkaa, mutta – ”  
  
John kääntyy sivuttain ja suutelee miestä. Vettä menee nenään ja silmiin. Hän ei piittaa. Sherlock jähmettyy paikalleen mutta ei sano mitään terävää ja älykästä, ja hän ottaa sen rohkaisuna. Tämä on tietenkin pähkähullua, hän on keski-ikäinen mies joka vie ystävällisiä naisia kahville eikä suinkaan huoju varpaillaan, jotta voi suudella aivan äsken tapaamaansa omituista mutta hillittömän komeaa miestä suihkussa. Nyt alkaa kuitenkin olla hieman liian myöhäistä pohtia asiaa. Sherlockin sormet puristavat hänen lantiotaan ja hän yrittää päästä lähemmäs.  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo hänen suupieliään vasten. ” _John._ ”  
  
”Huomaan kyllä”, hän sanoo ja painaa vatsansa tiukemmin Sherlockia vasten. Sherlockin äännähdys ei kuulosta aivan hallitulta. ”Onhan siitä jo melkein kaksi tuntia, kun teimme tämän viimeksi.”  
  
Sherlock naurahtaa melko hengästyneellä äänellä. John astuu lähemmäs. Vesi valuu edelleen heidän ylitseen. Jossain vaiheessa, ei välttämättä kovin pitkän ajan päästä, lämmin vesi loppuu. Hänen tosiaan pitäisi myös peseytyä. Sherlock vetää häntä ähemmäksi niin kuin se olisi ylipäänsä enää mahdollista, ja hän saattaa enemmän tai vähemmän tietoisesti painaa itseään Sherlockin yläreittä vasten.  
  
”Tämä on hullua”, hän sanoo, ja Sherlock tekee sormillaan hänen niskassaan jotain, mikä tuntuu hiton hyvältä, ”minä olen kolmekymmentäkahdeksan, ei ole mitenkään mahdollista että tämä onnistuisi nyt heti uudestaan.”  
  
”Kokeillaan”, Sherlock sanoo ja suutelee häntä.  
  
”Suljetaan vesi ensin”, hän sanoo. ”Minun pitää ehdottomasti peseytyä kohta, enkä aio tehdä sitä kylmällä vedellä.”  
  
Sherlock tuhahtaa. John ojentautuu kohti hanaa, mutta ennen kuin hän saa sormensa sen ympärille, Sherlock tarttuu häntä lantiolta ja jotenkin onnistuu pyöräyttämään hänet ympäri ilman että kaataa heidät molemmat. Hänen selkänsä kolahtaa kaakeliseinää vasten juuri niin kovaa että hänen olkapäänsä kestää sen, ja Sherlock kumartuu suutelemaan häntä. Hän nojaa seinään ja pitää kiinni Sherlockin olkapäistä, ja sitten hän melkein puree Sherlockia huuleen kun miehen sormenpäät painuvat hänen lantiotaan vasten.  
  
”Se juttu”, hän sanoo Sherlockin suuta vasten ja saa vettä nenäänsä, ”se minkä teit eilen – ”  
  
”Päättelin kuka on murhaaja”, Sherlock sanoo ja suutelee häntä taas.  
  
”Ei”, hän sanoo ja antaa suudella itseään, mitä vain, hänellä ei ole enää vastalauseita, hän oli vain pölvästi niin kuin aina, ”ei, se toinen juttu – ”  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo ja painaa molemmat kädet hänen poskiaan vasten. Se tuntuu melkein hellältä. Häntä yskittää. ”Me puhuimme tästä jo. En olisi niellyt sitä pilleriä.”  
  
”Kyllä olisit”, hän sanoo hyvin ohuella äänellä, ”mutta ei tässä siitä ole kyse. Tarkoitin sitä mitä teit myöhemmin. Täällä. Täällä kotona.”  
  
Sherlock suutelee häntä. ”Söimme. Tofua. Melko hyvin maustettua, vaikkakin se oli toissijaista – ”  
  
”Ei kun”, hän sanoo, nojaa päänsä kaakeliseinään ja pääsee samalla pakoon sekä Sherlockia että vettä, ”myöhemmin, _myöhemmin._ Kun sinä…”  
  
”Kun minä mitä?” Sherlock kysyy ja katsoo häntä, paskiainen, pakkohan Sherlockin on tajuta mitä hän yrittää sanoa. Hän vetää syvään henkeä. Sherlock tuijottaa häntä ja hän tuijottaa takaisin. Ehkä hän on liian ankara, ehkä Sherlock ei ole tottunut puhumaan tällaisista asioista, hän itse ei ainakaan herra paratkoon ole.  
  
Hän nielaisee. ”Kun otit minulta suihin.”  
  
Sherlock räpäyttää silmiään. ”Ai niin. Tarkoitit sitä.”  
  
”Tarkoitin”, hän sanoo ja jatkaa nieleskelyä, ”että saattaisin olla halukas… tai että jos toivoisit sitä niin kenties… en ole koskaan tehnyt sitä itse mutta tilanne vaikuttaa melko… _otolliselta_ kokeilemiseen. Jos haluat.”  
  
”Haluat”, Sherlock sanoo ja nuolaisee huuliaan, ”ottaa minulta suihin.”  
  
”Niin”, John sanoo ja painaa silmänsä kiinni, ja sitten häntä taas suudellaan ja silmien avaaminen on turhaa, ”mutta tarvitsemme kumin.”  
  
”Minä haen”, Sherlock sanoo ja vetää kätensä pois hänen ympäriltään niin nopeasti, että hän melkein romahtaa lattialle. Hän avaa suunsa, mutta Sherlock työntää jo ovea auki ja kävelee, käsittämätöntä, ilman pyyhettä ja vettä valuvana asunnon läpi makuuhuoneeseen. John yrittää pestä itsensä niin hyvin kuin ehtii, mutta kädet tärisevät ja hetken päästä Sherlock on taas ovensuussa. Hän vääntää vesihanan kiinni.  
  
”John?”  
  
”Ei pidä tuhlata lämmintä vettä”, hän sanoo. Hänen äänensä on ilmeisesti muuttunut karheammaksi. Toivottavasti Sherlock ei kuvittele että hän tekee sen tahallaan. Hän suoristaa selkäänsä ja katsoo, miten Sherlock astuu kynnyksen yli alasti, märkänä ja repien kondomin käärettä auki.  
  
”Minä laitan sen”, hän kuulee sanovansa.  
  
Sherlock katsoo häntä, kävelee hänen luokseen ja ojentaa kondomin hänelle. Hän ottaa tukea lattiasta ja asettautuu polvilleen, ja kun hän on saanut selkänsä suoristettua, Sherlock astuu pois hänen luotaan. Hän ehtii muodostaa muutaman hyvin huolellisesti nielaistun kirosanan, mutta sitten Sherlock on taas hänen edessään ja ojentaa hänelle pyyhettä.  
  
”Polville”, Sherlock sanoo, kun hän tuijottaa miestä ja yrittää saada pulssiaan rauhoittumaan tai edes hakkaamaan oikeasta syystä.  
  
”Selvä”, hän sanoo. Pyyhe tosiaan auttaa. Hän joutuu ottamaan tukea Sherlockin reisistä, mutta mies ei näytä pahastuvan.  
  
Hän ei ole kovin hyvä kondomin kanssa. Hän osaa tietenkin laittaa sellaisen itselleen, hänhän harjoitteli sitä huolellisesti vanhempiensa kylpyhuoneessa lukkojen takana vuosia ennen kuin ensimmäistä kertaa joutui tekemään sen tositilanteessa. Tämä on kuitenkin vähän eri juttu. Hän on melko varma, että kerran hän nipistää Sherlockia, mutta Sherlock jatkaa hänen niskansa silittämistä ja lopulta hän on valmis.  
  
”Hyvä”, hän sanoo, ”nyt sitten – ”  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo ja painaa kämmenensä hänen poskeaan vasten, ja hän sulkee silmänsä ennen kuin tajuaa tekevänsä niin. _Helvetti_. Hän on todellakin mennyttä. ” _John._ Rentoudu. Se on tietenkin taitolaji, mutta en odota sinulta kuin korkeintaan keskitason suoritusta.”  
  
Hän avaa silmänsä ja tuijottaa Sherlockin lantiota. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Tarkoitin sanoa”, Sherlock sanoo ja silittää hänen kaulaansa kaksin käsin ja jotenkin hätäisellä otteella, ”että ei sillä ole väliä. Tai siis. Että ei pidä ottaa paineita. Niinkö se kuuluu sanoa?”  
  
”En todellakaan tiedä”, John sanoo.  
  
”Eikä sinun tarvitse pitää siitä”, Sherlock sanoo ja yrittää astua kauemmaksi, mutta John tarttuu miestä kutakuinkin takapuolesta ja pitää tämän paikallaan, ”vain sen takia että minä pidän siitä. Voimme tehdä jotain aivan muuta. Mitä tahansa. Esimerkiksi pelata shakkia.”  
  
”Ole nyt jo hiljaa”, John sanoo ja uskomatonta kyllä Sherlock vaikenee.  
  
John nuolaisee huuliaan ja vetää Sherlockia varovasti lähemmäs.  
  
Tämä on kyllä todellakin… _taitolaji._ Hän yrittää olla ajattelematta sitä. Hän yrittää olla ajattelematta, miten hänen psykosomaattinen polvivammansa alkaa pyyhkeestä huolimatta hieman tuntua ja miten hänen aivan oikea olkapäävammansa ei oikein pidä siitä, että hän pitää kämmenensä Sherlockin takapuolen kaarella. Hän yrittää olla ajattelematta sitä, että hänen leukansa varmasti menee tällaisesta jumiin. Hän ei osaa päättää pitäisikö sulkea silmät vai katsoa, ja kun hän yrittää olla miettimättä sitäkin asiaa, Sherlock päästää lyhyen voihkaisun, eikä hän enää muista mitä kaikkea hänen pitikään olla miettimättä.  
  
_John Watson_ , hän sanoo itselleen ja yrittää samalla kömpelösti toteuttaa kaikkea sitä, mistä hän itse tietää pitävänsä, _sinä pidät tästä miehestä. Älä yritä väittää vastaan, sinä todella pidät tästä miehestä._ Sherlock silittää hänen niskaansa ja sitten ottaa melko lujasti tukea hänen olkapäistään. Hänen sisäinen äänensä valmistelee vastaväitteitä, tämähän on pelkkää seksiä, ja hän saattaisi nauraa ääneen ellei hänen suunsa olisi jo muussa käytössä. Hän yrittää hengittää huolellisesti nenän kautta ja etsiä polvelle parempaa asentoa ilman että kaataa heidät molemmat. Tämä on kyllä jo ihan muuta kuin pelkkää seksiä. Hän vilkaisee ylöspäin ja näkee miten Sherlock tuijottaa häntä suu puolittain avattuna.  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo, ” _John,_ lopeta.”  
  
Hän vetäytyy kauemmas mutta ei onnistu irrottamaan otettaan Sherlockin takapuolesta. ”Minä olisin – ”  
  
”Tiedän”, Sherlock sanoo ja kumartuu jostain syystä hänen eteensä, ”ja se olisi hyvin miellyttävää. Ehkä myöhemmin. Haluan tulla samaan aikaan kuin sinä. Haluan katsoa sinua.”  
  
Hän puree huultaan. ”Ajoittaminen on vaikeaa – ”  
  
”Kyse on vain harjoittelusta”, Sherlock sanoo ja rypistää otsaansa, ”ja ehkä myös tuurista. Meidän pitää tehdä se käsillä.”  
  
”Mitä?” hän kysyy. Sherlock vilkaisee häntä, tuhahtaa ja irrottaa sitten kondomin ennen kuin hän ehtii sanoa mitään. Sherlock tarttuu häntä käsivarsista ja vetää hänet ylös, vaikka kyllä hän itsekin pääsisi, luultavasti, polvi tuntuu hieman jäykältä. Hän antaa suudella itseään ja kietoo sormensa Sherlockin märkään tukkaan. Täytyy muistaa käydä hakemassa kondomi myöhemmin pois, olisi melko kiusallista jos rouva Hudson löytäisi sen keskeltä kylpyhuoneen lattiaa.  
  
”Näin”, Sherlock sanoo ja puristaa sormensa hänen ympärilleen, ja hän on melko varma, että mies nauraa hänen yllättyneelle älähdykselleen. ”Minä aloitan. Ota kiinni olkapäistäni.”  
  
John ei missään tapauksessa aio irrottaa sormiaan Sherlockin hiuksista. Hän asettelee toisen kätensä miehen olkapäälle ja yrittää sitten olla kompuroimatta, kun Sherlock kävelyttää heidät molemmat seinän viereen. Kaakelit tuntuvat vähän kylmiltä ja hän koettaa päästä niin lähelle Sherlockia kuin mahdollista, ja lisäksi Sherlockin sormien rytmi kiihtyy ja hän saattaa mahdollisesti yrittää painaa lantiotaan samassa rytmissä Sherlockin nyrkkiä vasten. Hemmetti, hän laukesi juuri kaksi tuntia sitten, tämän ei pitäisi toimia näin hyvin.  
  
”Nyt”, Sherlock sanoo suoraan häneen korvaansa. Hän kuulee oman huokauksensa ja Sherlockin sormet hänen selällään painavat lujempaa. ”John. Sinun _kätesi._ ”  
  
”Ai niin.” He seisovat liian lähekkäin, hän ei saa kättään heidän väliinsä eikä hän halua liikkua kauemmas. Hän ei _voi_ liikkua kauemmas, koska hän on jo seinän ja Sherlockin välissä. Sherlock tarttuu hänen sormiinsa ja ohjaa häntä, ja kulma on kyllä tavattoman huono, tämä ei tee hyvää ranteelle, mutta Sherlock suutelee hänen kaulaansa ja hän on jo kaikenlaisten riskiarviointien toisella puolella. Hän puristaa Sherlockin hiuksia niin lujaa kuin uskaltaa, ja sitten hän tajuaa kiroilevansa eikä tiedä johtuuko se siitä, miten Sherlock tiivistää otettaan hänen ympärillään, vai siitä että mies taitaa nuolla hänen kaulaansa.  
  
”Kaikki hyvin?” Sherlock sanoo aivan hänen korvansa vieressä, hemmetti, hän voisi romahtaa istumaan lattialle jos miehen rintakehä ei painaisi häntä seinää vasten. Sherlockin ääni menee suoraan hänen lävitseen niin kuin se muka olisi _mahdollista._  
  
”Helvetti”, hän sanoa ja kiihdyttää tahtia, ja Sherlockin sormet seuraavat perässä, ”helvetin helvetti, minä kyllä – ”  
  
Sherlock sanoo hänen korvaansa jotain niin naurettavan kohteliasta, että hän uskoo kuulleensa väärin, ja sitten hän tulee. Hän ottaa tukea Sherlockin olkapäästä ja yrittää keskittyä Sherlockiin, _täytyy jatkaa, täytyy jatkaa kunnes Sherlock…_ ja sitten Sherlock painaa molemmat kämmenet hänen kasvojaan vasten ja toistaa hänen nimeään suoraan hänen suuhunsa.  
  
Hän valuu lattialle istumaan. Polvea vihlaisee. Varpaat jatkavat kipristymistä. Sherlock nojaa molemmat kämmenet seinää vasten, ja kun John katsoo ylöspäin, hän näkee miten Sherlock vetää henkeä kerta toisensa jälkeen ja tuijottaa häntä. Hän nieleskelee mutta ei se mitään auta. Hän on mennyttä.  
  
”Onnistuimme melko hyvin”, Sherlock sanoo. ”Arvioisin että meidän välillämme oli vajaat neljä sekuntia.”  
  
John tuijottaa miestä, ja sitten hänen on pakko nauraa. Sherlockin otsa rypistyy, ja kun Sherlock kumartuu hänen eteensä, hän ei välitä tippaakaan siitä että istuu alasti jalat levällään ja reidet tahmaisina kylpyhuoneen lattialla. Sherlock istuutuu hänen eteensä ja suutelee häntä, ja hän suutelee takaisin niin huolellisesti kuin pystyy.  
  
Kun John hetken päästä kömpii pystyyn lattialta, Sherlock tarttuu häntä kyynärpäästä ennen kuin hänen polvensa ehtii oikutella lainkaan. Hän aikoo sanoa jotain, mutta Sherlock vetää kätensä pois ja hän antaa olla. Hän vääntää hanaa ja lämmin vesi valuu hänen päälleen. Silmät suljettuina hän on yhä melko varma, että Sherlock katsoo häntä.  
  
Hän kerää vaatteensa olohuoneen lattialta sillä aikaa, kun Sherlock on suihkussa. Kun hän on saanut vaatteet takaisin päälleen ja istuu täysissä pukeissa nojatuolilla, hän on jo varma, että nyt täytyy sanoa jotain. Ehdottomasti täytyy. Hän on onnettoman huono puhumaan tällaisista jutuista, mutta jos hän ei yritä, hän on muutaman päivän päästä jo varmasti täysin sekaisin. Vaikka hän miten yrittää väännellä asiaa, kolme kertaa seksiä vuorokauden sisällä ei enää ole satunnaista. Hän ei voi kutsua tätä vahingoksi eikä myöskään yhden illan jutuksi, koska nähtävästi he ovat muuttaneet yhteen.  
  
Hän keittää teetä. Sherlock kävelee alasti hänen ohitseen mutta suunnistaa nyt sentään suoraan makuuhuoneeseen. John pitelee teepussia mukissa ja kuuntelee, kuinka Sherlock vetää kaapinoven auki ja sitten hetken päästä housut jalkaan. Hän kuvittelee miten mies napittaa paidan ja asettelee hihansuut oikein, ja hänen oma hengityksensä kulkee vähän vaikeasti.  
  
”Sherlock?”  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo. John on melko varma, että Sherlock on tullut makuuhuoneen ovensuuhun ja tuijottaa hänen selkäänsä, toivottavasti housut jalassa.  
  
”Sherlock”, hän sanoo uudestaan ja nielaisee. Nyt pitää keskittyä ja lakata toistamasta itseään. ”Sherlock, minä haluaisin jutella.”  
  
”Selvä.” Sherlock kävelee hänen viereensä ja hän pidättää hengitystään. Mies ottaa teemukin hänen kädestään, kääntyy ympäri ja kävelee olohuoneen sohvalle. John nojaa pöytään ja katsoo, miten Sherlock seisoo sohvalla teemuki kädessään ja tuijottaa jonkinlaista lehtiartikkeleiden kokoelmaa.  
  
”Hyvä”, hän sanoo ja nielaisee, _”hienoa_. Tuota, me olemme nyt… jo kolmesti… enkä nyt sano että tästä pitäisi mitenkään… tuota, vakavaa, mutta minähän irtisanoin jo asuntoni.”  
  
”John – ”, Sherlock kääntyy katsomaan häntä ja istuutuu teemuki kädessään alas sohvalle niin sulavasti, että hän unohtuu tuijottamaan, ”kokonaisia lauseita.”  
  
Tästä on tulossa kiusallista. Hän puristaa huulet yhteen ja koettaa keskittyä Sherlockin kasvoihin. Mies katsoo häntä kulmakarvat hieman koholla ja juo hänen teetään. ” _Sherlock._ ”  
  
”Niin, John?”  
  
John kääntää katseensa pääkalloon, joka lepää takanreunalla. Nyt täytyy hengittää, _sisään ulos sisään ulos ja älä vaan lopeta._ ”Tätä on hirveän vaikea sanoa.”  
  
”Alku sujui oikein hyvin”, Sherlock sanoo mutta laskee kuitenkin teekupin vähän alemmas. John nielaisee ja kieltäytyy katsomasta.  
  
”Asia on niin”, hän aloittaa ja selvittää kurkkuaan, ”että minä taidan olla hieman ihastunut sinuun.”  
  
Hänen sydämensä hakkaa. Hän ottaa paremmin tukea keittiön pöydästä ja kääntää sitten katseensa takaisin Sherlockiin, koska pakkohan hänen on ennen pitkää pysyä katsomaan miestä silmiin.  
  
Sherlock tuijottaa suoraan häneen ja rypistää otsaansa. ”Olet ihastunut minuun.”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoo, _olkapäät suoraksi, Watson, olkapäät suoraksi ja hyökkäykseen._ ”Olen pahoillani.”  
  
Sherlock vääntelee suutaan. John yrittää kovasti olla tuijottamatta Sherlockin huulia. ”Olet pahoillasi?”  
  
”Tiedän että tämä on outoa. Tiedän että tapasimme vasta, _luoja_ , eilen, ja että emme ole puhuneet mistään… mistään… muusta kuin _asteikoista_ , enkä ole edes varma mitä _kymmenen_ tarkoittaa.”  
  
”John – ”  
  
”Sherlock”, hän jatkaa, koska hän ei nyt voi pysähtyä tai muuten hän ei saa sanottua tätä ikinä. Tämä alkaa kyllä muistuttaa sitä tapausta kolmannella luokalla, kun hän keräsi ensin varmaan kaksi viikkoa rohkeutta tunnustaakseen rakkautensa Rose Hemingwaylle eikä pystynyt enää lopettamaan kun oli kerran alkanut puhua. Toivottavasti tällä kertaa loppu ei ole yhtä sotkuinen. ” _Sherlock._ Sinä olet ällistyttävä, kummallinen, mahdollisesti vähän sekaisin mutta silti kertakaikkisen uskomaton. En ole koskaan tavannut ketään samanlaista kuin sinä ja rehellisesti sanottuna en tiedä kestäisinkö tavata useamman kuin yhden. Niin että yritän vain sanoa, että ei ole mikään ihme että olen nyt hieman ihastunut sinuun. Mutta en voi jatkaa pelkkää seksiä. En pysty siihen. En varsinkaan jos yritän asua täällä, ja minä todella inhosin sitä edellistä asuntoa.”  
  
”John.”  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, hän sanoo ja kävelee olohuoneen ovensuuhun mutta ei uskalla mennä pidemmälle. Sherlock nousee hitaasti seisomaan ja John käyttää kaiken tahdonvoimansa ollakseen juoksematta karkuun. ”Näin siinä nyt vain kävi.”  
  
Sherlock asettaa teemukin keskelle sohvapöytää. ”Mitä on pelkkä seksi?”  
  
John räpäyttää silmiään. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Sanoit ettet voi jatkaa pelkkää seksiä”, Sherlock sanoo ja tuijottaa häntä. ”Mitä se on? On hyvin kiusallista että joudun kysymään, mutta en ole päivittänyt deittailusanastoani vähään aikaan. En uskonut että tarve siihen tulisi näin yllättäen.”  
  
John nielaisee. ”Tuota. Tarkoitin siis sellaista seksiä, mihin ei liity mitään muuta.”  
  
”Olen hämmentynyt”, Sherlock sanoo.  
  
”Useinhan siihen liittyy – ” John sanoo, ” – tunteita. Niitä minä tarkoitan. Sellaisia tavallisia juttuja. Usein seksiin liittyy tunteita. Ja ehkä parisuhde. Ja tarkoitan siis, että koska minulla nyt on… tunteita, en usko että pystyn harrastamaan pelkkää seksiä. Seksiä ilman tunteita. Ja parisuhdetta.”  
  
”Et siis halua seksiä”, Sherlock sanoo. ”Mutta sinulla on tunteita.”  
  
”Niin”, hän vetää henkeä ja pudistelee päätään, ”ei, minä haluan seksiä mutta minulla on tunteita ja sen takia en vaan pysty…”  
  
”Et pysty?”  
  
”Tarkoitan että se päättyy huonosti”, John sanoo, ja hetken hän miettii etäisesti, mahtaisiko Sherlock ymmärtää häntä paremmin, jos hän ravistelisi miestä olkapäistä. Hän ei kuitenkaan uskalla ottaa yhtään askelta miestä kohti. ”Minä tulen vain surulliseksi siitä, että sinä haluat pelkkää seksiä.”  
  
”Minä?”  
  
”Niin. _Niin._ ” John vetää syvään henkeä. Nyt se on sanottu. Tässä vaiheessa Rose Hemingway oli jo alkanut huutaa opettajia paikalle, mutta Sherlock vain katsoo häntä otsa yhä rypyssä.  
  
”En minä halua pelkkää seksiä.”  
  
John räpäyttää silmiään. ”Anteeksi kuinka?”  
  
”En tajua mistä keksit sen”, Sherlock sanoo, ”enkä ole aivan varma mitä _pelkkä seksi_ on, mutta hataran selitysyrityksesi perusteella en halua sitä.”  
  
”Niinkö?” John kysyy ja nuolaisee alahuultaan ennen kuin tajuaa mitä on tekemässä. ” _Niinkö?”_  
  
” _Pelkkää seksiä?”_ Sherlock ottaa askeleen häntä kohti ja kääntyy sitten ympäri, ja hän käyttää tilaisuuden hyväkseen hengittämällä niin syvään kuin vain ikinä pystyy. ”Mitä ihmettä minä tekisin _pelkällä seksillä?_ Ei se ollut kysymys, älä vastaa.  
  
”Mitä sinä sitten haluat?”  
  
Sherlock heiluttaa kättään laajassa kaaressa ja kääntyy sitten kohti häntä niin äkkiä, että hän melkein ottaa asennon. ”Haluan että keität minulle teetä. John, sinä ammuit sen taksikuskin naamani edestä. Minkä takia minä haluaisin sinulta pelkkää seksiä?”  
  
”Mutta”, John sanoo, ”tunteet, ne ovat sotkuinen juttu – ”  
  
”Niitä on kyllä hankala mitata luotettavasti”, Sherlock sanoo ja kohauttaa olkapäitään, ”mutta tällä kertaa olen valmis nojaamaan epätarkkoihin arvioihin.”  
  
John kiroilee puoliääneen. Hän on taas jättänyt keppinsä jonnekin, mutta onneksi ovenkarmi pitää hänet tukevasti pystyssä. Sitä paitsi tällä kertaa vika ei taida olla hänen polvessaan.  
  
”Jos lakkaisit kiroilemasta ja käyttäisit kokonaisia lauseita, saisimme ehdot neuvoteltua paljon nopeammin.”  
  
”Ehdot?” John toistaa.  
  
Sherlock huokaisee syvään ja hyvin dramaattisesti. ”Niin. Sinä sanot että olet hieman ihastunut minuun ja ettet halua pelkkää seksiä. Kuinka ihastunut sinä olet? Mitä muuta haluat kuin seksiä?”  
  
”Kuinka ihastunut… Sherlock, et sinä voi kysyä tuota.”  
  
”Juurihan minä kysyin.”  
  
John painaa silmänsä kiinni ja kätensä nyrkkiin. ”En pysty sanomaan sinulle kuinka ihastunut olen. Ei sellaista voi mitata.”  
  
”Esitä luotettava arvio”, Sherlock sanoo.  
  
”Ei käy”, hän sanoo ja avaa silmänsä. Sherlock tuijottaa häntä parin metrin päästä ja kohottaa leukaansa samalla kun hän vetää hartioita taakse. ”Ei se ole mahdollista. Mutta luulen että voin kertoa, mitä haluan.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Sherlock sanoo ja astuu sohvapöydän yli hänen eteensä, ”aloitetaan siitä.”  
  
”Haluan koko jutun”, hän sanoo vaikka hänen pulssinsa on aivan liian korkea ja kädet hikoavat, ”haluan keittää sinulle teetä. Haluan suudella sinua ennen ja jälkeen seksin ja silloin kun emme todellakaan suunnittele mitään seksiin viittaavaa. Haluan tehdä sitä älytöntä salapoliisijuttua sinun kanssasi ja katsoa ettei kukaan ammu sinua tai ylipuhu sinua tappamaan itseäsi.”  
  
”Kuulostaa kohtuulliselta”, Sherlock sanoo, kun John pysähtyy vetämään henkeä.  
  
”Ei minulla ole hajuakaan mitä minä haluan”, hän jatkaa, ja hänen äänensä vyöryy hallitsemattomana ja käheänä ja hyvin ohuena ulos hänen suustaan. Ei ihme että Rose Hemingway itki lopulta. ”En ole juuri piitannut kenestäkään moneen vuoteen, en varsinkaan itsestäni. Tämä on pistänyt systeemini ihan sekaisin. Tiedän vain että haluan suudella sinua, ja että minulla on _tunteita_ , ja niitä taitaa olla aika paljon vaikken vielä ole aivan varma, mitä ne itse asiassa ovat.”  
  
”En oikein ymmärrä viimeisiä ehtojasi”, Sherlock sanoo ja ottaa taas askeleen häntä kohti, ja hän nostaa leukaansa ja miettii, pitäisikö kiivetä nojatuolin yli karkuun.  
  
”Eivät ne olleet ehtoja”, John sanoo. ”Minä yritin kertoa miltä minusta tuntuu.”  
  
”Mielestäni sanoit, ettet tiedä miltä sinusta tuntuu.”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoo ja nostaa kätensä eteensä. Hän kaipasi vain hieman lisätukea selittämiseen, mutta Sherlock sattuu olemaan siinä aivan hänen edessään ja jotenkin hänen kätensä pysähtyy Sherlockin rintakehälle. Hän tuijottaa kättä ja sitten Sherlockia, joka myös tuijottaa kättä. ”Tiedän vain että pidän sinusta. Hyvin paljon.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Sherlock sanoo ja suutelee häntä.  
  
Hän työntää sormensa Sherlockin hiuksiin. Sherlock kiskoo häntä käsivarsista lähemmäs. Hän on melko varma, ettei keskustelu ole vielä ohi, eihän hän edes saanut määriteltyä ehtojaan, ja helvetti, kuka kaistapäinen ihminen puhuu _ehdoista_ tällaisessa yhteydessä? Hän antaa avata suunsa ja miettii hämärästi, kuinka pitkä aika siitä on kun Sherlock on viimeksi suudellut jotakuta, ja kuinka pitkä aika on siitä, kun hän itse on tuntenut suutelemisen vatsanpohjassa asti. Sherlock sanoo jotain hyvin epäselvää hänen suutaan vasten ja hän työntää Sherlockia kevyesti kauemmas, mutta mies ei suostu liikahtamaan ennen kuin on vielä suudellut hänen alahuultaan hyvin perusteellisesti.  
  
”Mitä?” hän toistaa.  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo, ”John, John, _John._ Otan sinut mukaan aina kun tarvitsen jotakuta joka osaa ampua. Annan sinun keittää minulle joka aamu ja joskus iltapäivällä. Suutelen sinua vaikka tietäisin etten halua seksiä viikkoon.”  
  
”Hienoa”, hän sanoo, ”oikein hienoa.”  
  
”Toivottavasti ymmärsin ehtosi oikein”, Sherlock sanoo.  
  
John kiroilee mutta hyvin lyhyesti. ”Sinne päin. Millä nimellä minä kutsun sinua?”  
  
”Etunimi käy hyvin.”  
  
”Tarkoitin että – ” John sanoo ja puree alahuultaan, ja Sherlockin silmät seuraavat perässä, ” – ehkä pitäisi olla joku sana. Joku käsite. Kumppani? Poikaystävä? Aseistettu seuralainen?”  
  
”Nuo kaikki käyvät minulle”, Sherlock sanoo ja painaa kämmenensä hänen poskilleen. John sulkee silmänsä ja antaa suudella itseään, ja lisäksi hän astuu Sherlockin varpaille yrittäessään vetää miestä lähemmäs.  
  
”Selvä”, hän sanoo, kun heidän kasvojensa välissä on taas pari senttiä ilmaa, ”siis aseistettu seuralainen. Jos minä vaikka keittäisin meille vähän lisää teetä, ja sitten - ”  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo ja tarttuu häntä olkapäistä, ”minulla on lisää ehtoja. Jos haluat suudella jotakuta toista, älä kerro siitä minulle. Se tuntuu kamalalta, en tiedä miksi mutta pelkkä ajatus on hyvin epämiellyttävä. Ja jos sitten tosiaan suutelet jotakuta toista, älä kerro siitäkään minulle.”  
  
John nielaisee. ”Sherlock – ”  
  
”Ja sama koskee myös seksiä”, Sherlock sanoo, ”pelkkää ja muuta.”  
  
” _Sherlock_.” John tarttuu Sherlockin käsiin ja vääntää ne pois olkapäiltään. Sherlock tuijottaa häntä, kun hän puristaa huulensa yhteen ja painaa Sherlockin kädet kämmeniensä sisään. ”Minusta voimme sopia saman tien, että emme suutele muita ihmisiä. Tai harrasta seksiä muiden ihmisten kanssa.”  
  
”Ikinä?” Sherlock kysyy otsa rypyssä.  
  
John avaa suunsa. Hänen pitäisi olla järkyttynyt. Hänen pitäisi olla kauhuissaan, ja ehkä hän onkin. Hän nielaisee pari kertaa ja puristaa Sherlockin käsiä lujempaa. Häntä myös vähän naurattaa. ” _Ikinä_ on pitkä aika. Aloitetaan jostain lyhyemmästä. Vaikka sellaisesta että jos haluaa muuttaa ehtoja, siitä täytyy ensin puhua toiselle osapuolelle.”  
  
”Sinulle.”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoo. ”Minulle. Koska minä olen nyt aseistettu seuralaisesi.”  
  
Sherlock pyöräyttää silmiään. ”Tuo on aivan naurettava sana, John.”  
  
”Keksi itse parempi”, John sanoo.  
  
Sherlock vetää kätensä vapaiksi ja painaa ne hänen kaulalleen. Hän vain tuijottaa. Hän nuolaisee huuliaan ja tuijottaa Sherlock Holmesin suuta, kun tämä kuljettaa peukaloaan hänen leukaansa pitkin. Sherlock nielaisee, miehen peukalo pysähtyy Johnin huulten kohdalle ja John raottaa suutaan.  
  
”John Watson”, Sherlock sanoo.  
  
”Niin?”  
  
”Ei – ” Sherlock katsoo häntä suu raollaan ja liikahtaa vähän lähemmäs, ” – _John Watson._ ”  
  
John avaa suunsa uuteen kysymykseen. Hän ei tajua mitään. Hän vain seisoo tässä ja sulkee silmänsä, kun Sherlock suutelee häntä. Hän puristaa kätensä Sherlockin selälle ja kiskoo miestä lähemmäs kauluspaidasta, joka vaikuttaa naurettavan kalliilta. Hän koettaa hengittää ja epäonnistuu, ja sitten hänen pitää nojata Sherlockin poskea vasten ja keskittyä saadakseen hapen taas kulkemaan.  
  
Seuraavana päivänä joku on piilottanut kahtia leikatun ruumiin kerrostalon roskakatokseen. John yrittää pysähtyä poliisin nauhan kohdalle mutta Sherlock nostaa nauhaa ja kiskaisee hänet sitten käsivarresta toiselle puolelle.  
  
”Kuka hän on?” epäluuloisen näköinen poliisi kysyy Sherlockilta.  
  
Sherlock nostaa leukaansa ja vetää Johnin käsivarresta lähemmäs itseään. ”John Watson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No niin! Tämän tarinan kirjoittaminen oli todella hauskaa, toivottavasti myös lukeminen on sitä! Kakkosluvun kirjoitettuani älysin että ensimmäisestä luvusta oli unohtunut niinkin olennainen juttu kuin kortsu, toivottavasti joku bongasi tämän epäloogisuuden. Tykkään kovasti kommenteista ja minut löytää myös [tumblr:sta](http://toyhto.tumblr.com), tervetuloa moikkaamaan sinne! Suomeksi kirjoittaessa on välillä hiukan yksinäinen olo ja jokainen kudo hymyilyttää. Ihan superhyvää uutta vuotta kaikille!


End file.
